Will you want to be mine?
by Noodle's-heart
Summary: Noodle vuelve a encontrarse con sus compañeros de banda, pero ahora ella está marcada de por vida, no solo externamente sino que también internamente. En esta historia veremos cómo 2D intenta ayudarla a superar sus traumas, mientras él mismo lucha con sus nuevos sentimientos hacia ella. Rated T porque muchos me sugirieron que lo devolviera a este rated! Lemmon warning! Completo!
1. Mereces morir

Los derechos de Gorillaz no me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 1: Mereces morir.**

- ¡Noodle! – Fue lo único que pudo decir 2D al verla, sintiendo como una inmensa felicidad subía desde su estómago por saber que no estaba muerta. La observaba shockeado, mientras ella bajaba desde la mano de un gigante y serio Russel.

Con su máscara de lado, solo tapando su ojo derecho y con un semblante vagamente perdido, Noodle descendía lentamente. 2D pensó en lo diferente que se veía ahora, su cabello era ligeramente mas largo y su figura era ahora la de una mujer y no de la una niña. La devoró con los ojos. ¡Qué hermosa era ahora! Es decir, siempre lo había sido… Pero ahora que era mayor de edad… ¡No, no, no! ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? A pesar de que era casi una adulta ahora, seguía siendo su pequeña y querida princesa. 2D se sentía perdido ante esos sentimientos tan fuertes, su corazón latía más y más rápido con cada paso que ella daba. Sabía que no era correcto y se aferró la cabeza. No podía dejar de sentir el deseo de correr a abrazarla y… ¿Besarla? _"¡No, basta, basta, es Noodle, mi princesa, mi amiga!... ¡Además soy un maldito pervertido, casi le doblo la edad!"_ La vio saltar hacia el piso con gracia y agilidad y caer a la perfección, para luego levantar la vista y encarar a Murdock que retrocedía, boquiabierto, seguramente temiendo que esta lo demoliera a golpes por la forma en que lo miraba.

Asqueroso gusano.- Fue la primer frase que se escucho salir de la boca de Noodle. – Cuando termine contigo no serás más que un saco de huesos rotos.

N… N… Noodle. Pero si estás m… muy hermosa y hecha toda una dama. – Tartamudeaba Murdoc mientras retrocedía un poco más rápido, siempre de cara a ella, probablemente aterrado de darle la espalda. - Las damas no deben g… golpear a su "papis".

Ah sí, esa expresión usaba para dirigirme a ti cuando era pequeña… Pero jamás volveré a nombrarte de esa forma. – El semblante de Noodle se volvió frío, pero 2D pudo ver como en el fondo había un toque melancólico en su forma de mirar. - ¿Sabes lo que le has hecho a tu "pequeña hija"?

Tomó su máscara y descubrió su ojo derecho. 2D abrió los ojos de par en par, viendo espantado como la cara de su dulce Noodle había quedado marcada de por vida. Su ojo derecho estaba rodeado por una quemadura que, lejos de verse como tal, parecía mas bien un cardenal, solo que este no desaparecería jamás.

Murdoc abrió levemente la boca, pero no dijo nada. En sus ojos el pánico había sido sustituido, para sorpresa de todos, por una triste y lastimera mirada.

Tu "pequeña hija" lleva el mismo tipo de marca que tu mejor amigo, Niccals, y ambas representan la horrenda y avara persona que eres. – Dijo el gigante Russel, con medio cuerpo aún metido en el mar.

¿Mi mejor amigo? – Repitió Murdoc desde su lugar. Observó a 2D que jugaba con sus dedos, nervioso, mientras se mordía los labios. Sus ojos negros, producto de los accidentes automovilísticos que Murdoc había provocado, le observaban a unos 10 pasos de distancia.

Tendrás que hacer muchos méritos para que te perdone. – agregó Noodle, a la vez que daba un paso hacia Murdoc, que se horrorizó al ver como sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido un arma, para apuntar a su verdusca cara. – Pero realmente no creo que te de la oportunidad de eso.

2D, aterrado, se paró frente a Murdoc y enfrentó a una muy sorprendida Noodle. Que automáticamente bajo su arma. Agradecido, 2D comenzó a intentar convencerla de que se detuviera.

No vale la pena que te manches las manos con tan sucia sangre, Noods. – Le inquirió con la voz un poco temblorosa, pero tornándose cada vez más segura. – Tú eres la persona más dulce y pura que conozco. Por favor, no permitas que deje de pensar en ti de esa manera.

2D… A ti no te lastimaré, jamás lo haría, pero… - Bajó la vista unos segundos, para luego volver a alzar su mirada a su querido amigo. Con el arma a un aferrada con fuerza en su mano. – Necesito que te apartes… Te lo ruego.

¡No, no hasta que no me prometas que no le harás nada a Muds! – Se detuvo un segundo y recordó una frase frente a la que Noodle siempre se rendía cuando era pequeña. – Si haces algo malo como eso, te odiaré de por vida.

No puedo prometer eso 2D. – Dijo Noodle después de un pequeño silencio, con una expresión preocupada. ¿De verdad había funcionado la idea de decirle que la odiaría si lo hacía? – No puedo prometerlo… porque por su culpa he sufrido cosas que ningún ser viviente sobre la faz de la Tierra debería sufrir. Llevo muchos años de rencor hacia ese despreciable ser que ahora mismo esta escapando cobardemente de detrás de ti.

Él se dio vuelta para observar a Murdoc que, lejos ya de ellos, corría por su vida, como un perro con la cola entre las patas, mientras tropezaba torpemente con todo lo que tenía a su paso. Al volverse para poder continuar hablando con Noodle, se encontró con que la tenía frente a su cara, a tan escasos centímetros que si alguno de los dos hacía un leve movimiento, sus narices se rozarían. A pesar de esta repentina cercanía, la cuál lo había sobresaltado, 2D se mantuvo firme y frunció el ceño.

Te diré una cosa. – Dijo suspirando una resignada Noodle. A 2D le dio vueltas la cabeza al sentir su agradable aliento en la cara. – Si me prometes que no me tendrás ningún rencor, no lo mataré… - Hizo una pausa, pensando unos segundos. Mientras 2D se sorprendía de lo importante que era para su amiga que él no la odiase. – Aunque probablemente le haré pasar por un dolor insufrible. – Concluyó, sonriendo macabramente.

¿Y volverás a la banda? – Le pregunto esperanzado. Restándole importancia al hecho de que ella deseaba torturar a Muds, ya que si no moría, poco le importaba lo que le pasase. Pero más aún, no le importó porque si ella por fin volvía a su vida, esta volvería a adquirir un sentido.

Mmm… - Noodle frunció el seño. – Si hago sufrir lo suficiente a ese gusano, como para que luego pueda tolerar convivir con él sin desear matarlo cada vez que lo vea…Entonces sí. – Dijo y miró sobre el hombro de su amigo. Pero no le dejó continuar hablando, porque salió disparada hacía donde Murdoc huía.

Desde donde estaba, 2D observó con horror como ella alcanzaba a Murdoc en menos de un dos por tres y le apuntaba con el arma. Desperado, corrió hacia allí. Mientras más se acercaba más se desesperaba porque no podía ver bien qué sucedía y tampoco podía escuchar nada de lo que ella le decía con enfado. Aceleró aún más el paso pero no llego a tiempo para evitar que le disparase una… dos… tres veces.


	2. Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me

**Capitulo 2: Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me.**

Al llegar, 2D suspiró tranquilo, al ver que Noodle no había matado a Murdoc, aunque si estaba muy mal herido y se encontraba maldiciendo y gritando de dolor en el piso, con una herida de bala en el hombro derecho, otra en su estómago y la última peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna.

-Mira, maldito imbécil. – Dijo Noodle acercándose a él y tomándolo del cuello de la remera. – Si te perdoné la vida es porque Stu me lo pidió, no porque te lo merezcas. ¡Ah! Y de ahora en adelante las cosas van a ser muy diferentes: Volveré a Gorillaz, pura y simplemente porque tengo ganas, de todas formas el ambiente incómodo ya lo creabas tú con tus estupideces mucho antes de que sucediera todo esto… Pero si me molestas, me dices cosas repulsivas o si siquiera te atreves a golpear a 2D como siempre lo haces, te las vas a ver otra vez con mi arma, y juró que no fallare el tiro cuando apunte a tu entre pierna la próxima vez. ¿Nos entendemos?

-De acuerdo. – Respondió Murdoc, mientras respiraba con dificultad a causa del dolor. – De todas formas ya he vivido antes con personas que deseaban mi muerte.

Pasaron dos semanas luego de este incidente y todo en Plastic Beach parecía estar tranquilo. Russel todavía era un gigante, pero se las había arreglado para comenzar a leer unos libros de química que había encargado el mismísimo día que había llegado. Nadie sabía por qué el baterista de repente estaba interesado en esos libros en específico, pero un día hablando con 2D, Murdoc había mencionado que creía que el gigante estaba buscando la forma de volver a su tamaño normal.

Por cierto, el bajista todavía no se había recuperado de sus heridas de bala, las cuales le causaban dolores que según él eran casi insoportables, aunque eso no le impedía pasearse por toda la casa molestando a todos con sus constantes quejidos. Al parecer la pequeña Noodle no había disparado en lugares al azar. La herida en el hombro le aquejaba muchísimo al bajista por hacer hasta el más mínimo movimiento con el brazo derecho, el cual era el que más utilizaba. Por otro lado, la herida en su estómago era la que dolía en todo momento, cuando dormía, cuando caminaba y hasta cuando estaba inmóvil, parado. ¡Y ni soñar con agacharse o sentarse sin sufrir de un dolor punzante, horrible! Sin embargo, 2D pensaba que la herida cerca de su entrepierna era la mayor venganza de Noodle, no solo era casi imposible caminar a causa del dolor, sino que esta herida servía de amenaza y constante recordatorio de lo que había hecho y de lo que no tenía que hacer.

Un día como cualquiera, luego de haber cenado, 2D decidió que iría a conversar con Noodle antes de que esta se durmiera. Deseaba hablar con ella porque desde el día en que había llegado, cada vez que ella estaba cerca, él se tensaba y no era capaz de animarse a dirigirle más que unas cuantas palabras, por lo que realmente no había podido enterarse de nada de lo que le había sucedido en todo el tiempo que habían estado sin verse. El motivo de este nerviosismo, era que, ahora que estaba todo calmado, la mente de 2D le atosigaba constantemente con las ideas mas pervertidas y este se sentía muy mal por pensar de esa forma de su pequeña princesa.

Para tomar fuerzas y pensar en qué cosas le diría, antes de ir a hablarle a su habitación, se prendió un cigarrillo mientras estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la tele, a la cual no le prestaba atención alguna. Pero sus pensamientos lo traicionaron cuando, pensando que talvez ella ya estaría durmiendo, automáticamente se imagino como estaría vestida y se preguntó si estaría solo con una remera y unas bragas. Esto lo hizo ruborizar y, al darse cuenta de que jamás podría mantenerse en calma viéndola vestida así, se acobardó y pensó que tal vez debería hablarle en otro momento."_No, debo hablarle ahora o no lo haré nunca más. Esté como esté vestida, sigue siendo mi pequeña Noodle_." Pensó el cantante, mientras apagaba su cigarrillo y se preparaba para encaminarse hacia la habitación de la guitarrista. "_Aunque seguramente debe verse muy sexy de esa form… ¡AAH! ¡BASTA! Soy un maldito viejo pervertido._"

Al llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación, 2D se pasó una mano por el pelo y respiró, cerrando los ojos, luego lentamente los abrió y toco a la puerta. Desde dentro escuchó cómo alguien se acercaba. Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, el corazón de 2D dio un vuelco, sus ideas pervertidas se habían hecho realidad, Noodle estaba con una remera que a duras penas tapaba su ombligo y unas bragas negras que le quedaban tan hermosas que el pobre cantante tubo que contenerse para no quedársela mirando boquiabierto como un viejo libidinoso. A pesar de que un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, al parecer, el hecho de estar semi-desnuda frente a él, era algo que no le incomodaba a Noodle en lo absoluto porque de inmediato sonrió y abrió la puerta por completo para permitirle pasar.

- Pasa 2D ¿Qué sucede? – Le dijo con una voz amistosa, la guitarrista. – Que bueno que hayas venido a verme.

- S-Sí, es que es-estaba pensando que no hemos tenido oportunidad d-de hablar desde tu llegada. – Le respondió tartamudeando un muy nervioso chico de pelo azul, mientras entraba en la habitación y se sentaba en la cama, devorando a Noodle con los ojos, como cuando la había vuelto a ver. Esta se sentó a su lado y le sonrió aún más. 2D intentó volver a la realidad y le devolvió la sonrisa. - Disculpa si es muy tarde.

- No hay problema, de todas formas no podía dormir… - La pequeña Noodle hizo una pausa mientras fruncía el seño, con la mirada gacha. Luego, sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera deshacerse de un mal pensamiento y al mirarlo sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia. – A decir verdad, tenía muchas ganas de conversar contigo, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos cuando pasábamos horas y horas charlando. Contigo como amigo, no precisaba nunca de un diario íntimo, ya que todas mis confesiones y pensamientos te los decía a ti.

- Es verdad, esos eran muy buenos tiempos, cuando aún eras una niña y venías a mi habitación cuando tenías pesadillas. – 2D sonrió ante el recuerdo de una Noodle muy pequeña, parada en la puerta de su habitación llorando y pidiéndole dormir con él para sentirse protegida.

- ¡Oh sí! Y tú nunca me decías que no, hasta cuando estabas más cansado te quedabas despierto cantando para mí y esperando a que me durmiera. – La chica de pelo violeta sonrió junto con él, ambos recordando esos momentos que ahora eran tan lejanos. Pero pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció y suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. Luego abrió el cajón de su mesita de luz y sacó una caja de cigarrillos junto con un cenicero. – No te das una idea de lo mucho que me hiciste falta todos estos años, Stu.

- No, tú no te das una idea de lo mucho que me hiciste falta todos estos años, Noods. – Tomó un cigarrillo de los que ella le ofrecía y se lo prendió. Hizo una pausa mientras le ofrecía su encendedor, para que ella se prendiera también su cigarrillo- ¿Desde cuándo fumas?

- Desde hace unos años. – Respondió ella, mientras le daba una larga calada a su cigarrillo para luego expulsar el humo a la vez que suspiraba.- Ha sido una de las pocas cosas que me ayudo a controlar los nervios en este tiempo. – Bajó la vista. – No sabes… No sabes todo lo que pasé 2D. No puedo siquiera pensar en contarte… - Noodle se llevó una mano al ojo que tenía la quemadura y rozó levemente la zona, con la yema de sus dedos.

- Noodle… Mírame. – Le dijo 2D repentinamente angustiado. El dolor en los ojos de su princesa, la forma en que se notaba lo mucho que había cambiado... El evidente tono de tristeza en su voz. Todo le hacía olvidar el hecho de que ella estaba semi-desnuda frente a él. No podía concentrarse en otra cosa más que en el hecho de que ella sufría. – Por favor, mírame. - Pero no se movía y el flequillo ahora tapaba sus ojos, por lo que 2D puso el dedo índice en la barbilla de Noodle y le levanto la cabeza para mirarla directo a los ojos. - ¿No confías en mí? Me preocupas mucho, Russel me dijo que te rescató del infierno. ¿Es eso verdad?

- Po-por supuesto que confío en ti 2D, no es ese el motivo por el que no te cuento lo que me sucedió. – Respondió de inmediato la pequeña chica de pelo violeta. Parecía haber ignorado deliberadamente la última pregunta que él le había hecho. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero al parecer ella no dejaría que cayeran. – Es solo que temo que sea demasiado para ti, Stu. – Dijo, hizo una pausa y 2D bajo la mano y la apoyó en la cama, mientras ella le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo. – Discúlpame… Hay cosas… Que no puedo permitir que las sepa nadie. Hay recuerdos que no quiero revivir.

- Por lo menos… - 2D habló lento, casi en un susurro. Mientras volvía a levantar su mano para apoyarla en la mejilla de Noodle y acariciar suavemente con su dedo gordo la zona donde comenzaba la quemadura de su ojo. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él, aceptando con gusto la caricia. Pero antes de seguir con lo que iba a decir, 2D se interrumpió para hacer otra pregunta. – ¿Te duele?

- No… Ya no. Hace un tiempo que me la hice. ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir antes?

- Te iba a pedir que por lo menos, me contaras como llegó esta marca a tu rostro. – 2D frunció el ceño.

- Estoy casi segura que la tengo desde el accidente de El mañana… Pero, en realidad, supongo… Que es imposible entrar y salir del infierno, sin quede algún recordatorio de que estuviste allí. – Se quedó callada, indirectamente había contestado la pregunta anterior de 2D.

-¡Oh, amor! – exclamó él, al haber confirmado sus miedos. – No puedo creer que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto. – Casi sin pensarlo, la abrazó. Ella se quedó inmóvil un segundo pero luego devolvió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. – Siento tanto no haber podido estar ahí para protegerte.

- No importa, Toochi. – le respondió ella con tono tierno, al oído. Su aliento hizo que 2D se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. - . ¿Cómo podrías saber donde estaba?

- Lo sé pero siento que, de todas formas, no es excusa para que no te haya ayudado.

- Escúchame, Stuart. – Dijo Noodle con el ceño fruncido, tomando a 2D de la cara con ambas manos para que la mirara directo a los ojos. – No quiero escuchar que te culpes por esto. – Se acercó a él dejando un espacio demasiado corto entre ambos y provocando que él se sonrojara. Al ver el súbito color en sus mejillas, ella también se sonrojó. Pero no lo soltó y no se alejó, porque quería ponerle énfasis a sus palabras. – No mereces sufrir por nadie y yo no podría vivir sabiendo que estás mal por culpa mía.

- Noods… - Susurró él, a la vez que cerraba los ojos, buscando fuerzas para no besarla. – Por lo menos, prométeme que cuando estés mal, no lo sufrirás sola y vendrás conmigo. No necesito que me des explicaciones sobre lo que te aqueja, si no es lo que quieres. Solo pídeme un abrazo, quédate a dormir conmigo... No lo sé… Haz lo que quieras, pero ten todo el tiempo en cuenta que siempre me tendrás a mí para consolarte.

- Por supuesto que sí. – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Hablando de eso… Podrías… Bueno… Si no te molesta. – Se sonrojó y la imagen adorable hizo que Stu sonriera de forma inconciente, mientras admiraba lo hermosa que era.

- ¿Qué necesita mi pequeña princesa?

- ¿Podrías dormir conmigo hoy? – Los ojos de 2D se abrieron como platos, pero no dijo nada. – Es que… he estado teniendo pesadillas y…

- ¿Necesitas sentirte protegida hoy? – Le dijo él, entrando en una especie de mundo feliz imaginario dentro de su cabeza. Noodle asintió. - No se hable más entonces, dormiré contigo.

- ¿Y… Podrías… Cantarme? – Dijo ella y sus mejillas se pusieron el doble de rojas.

El verla así tentó a 2D besarla y casi sin pensarlo se acercó a su rostro. Ella había cerrado los ojos por lo que probablemente no había notado la cercanía de su amigo. Toda la situación era muy favorecedora para él pero, estando a pocos centímetros de ella decidió que no era el momento y que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto. Sin embargo no se detuvo y poso sus labios levemente sobre el ojo quemado de Noodle, quedándose en esa posición por unos segundos. Luego se alejó y observó como el sonrojo de su princesa ahora le llegaba hasta las orejas.

- Por supuesto que te cantaré. Ahora, acostémonos, ya es tarde. – le dijo con un tono tierno.

Ambos se acostaron, él casi completamente vestido porque le aterraba la idea de despertarse en medio de la noche y ser consiente de la poca ropa que tenían ambos y todo lo que esa situación conllevaría. Noodle se acostó contra su pecho, él puso un brazo sobre su espalda, acariciándola lentamente y comenzó a cantar.

_Up on melancholy hill,  
there's a plastic tree.  
Are you here with me?  
Just looking out on the day  
of another dream._

Well you can't get what you want,  
but you can get me.  
So let's set up and see.  
'Cause you are my medicine,  
when you're close to me...  
When you're close to me. 


	3. Un hermoso despertar

**Este capitulo está dedicado a marati2011 que desde que me uní a esta pagina, me llena de ganas de escribir más y más con su optimismo y palabras dulces!**

**Capitulo 3: Un hermoso despertar. **

(Aviso: capitulo corto, descrito desde el punto de vista de Noodle)

Esa mañana me desperté sintiéndome demasiado bien. Desde hacía ya unos años que no podía cerrar los ojos sin ser aquejada por mis pesadillas. Bueno… a veces no son exactamente pesadillas, mas bien son recuerdos que vuelven a mí en sueños horribles.

Ese día era tan diferente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía descansada, hasta podría decir que estaba levemente feliz. Por un segundo no comprendí el motivo de mi tan increíble comodidad, pero conforme me fui despertando me di cuenta de que alguien estaba abrazado a mi. Automáticamente me tensé, reacción que era el fruto de todos los años en constante peligro que había pasado. Pero no duró mucho mi sentimiento de alarma porque de a poco fueron volviendo los recuerdos de la noche anterior, y los brazos que me rodeaban se me hicieron familiares. Lentamente, me voltee y encontré junto a mí el motivo de mi noche placentera de sueño. 2D estaba profundamente dormido, con una sonrisa apenas notoria queriendo hacerse ver en la comisura de sus labios. Su expresión transmitía tanta paz y júbilo que no pude evitar sonreír. Lo observé por unos minutos, muriendo por tocarlo, por acariciar su suave piel. Pero no lo hice. No podía permitirme hacerlo porque sabía mejor que nadie que no debía darme a mi misma el lujo de tener esos gestos con él. _"¡No es correcto Noodle, tonta! Por mucho que lo desees, esas cosas no se le hacen a un amigo._" Me dijo una vocecita desde el fondo de mi mente. "_Pero… yo no quiero que sea mi amigo. Lo amo tanto._" Le respondí apenada. Y era la verdad, desde hacía mucho tiempo ya había descubierto mis sentimientos por 2D. "_El no te querría nunca, eras muy pequeña y poca cosa. Alguien tan genial como él y con su edad, no perdería el tiempo con una adolescente MARCADA como tú_"

- Diablos, tienes razón… - Dije sin pensar, e inmediatamente me tape la boca esperando que él no lo hubiera escuchado. Me tranquilicé al ver que seguía dormido, pero bajé la vista y fruncí el seño, pensativa. Hasta mi mente estaba contra mí.

- ¿Por qué tiene esa cara mi princesa? – Dijo 2D en un susurro, haciéndome sobresaltar. - ¿Tuviste un mal sueño de nuevo, amor?

- ¡No! De hecho dormí de maravilla, muchas gracias por quedarte a dormir conmigo Stu. – Le respondí, fingiendo una sonrisa. Pero no pico, me miró levantando una ceja y esperando paciente a que le respondiera el por qué de mi expresión de hace un momento. – No es nada. – Dije al fin. – Solo estaba muy concentrada pensando en algunas cosas. – Bueno, eso en sí no era una mentira.

- De acuerdo, supondré que me dices la verdad. – dijo y me despeino con una mano. Ese gesto me trajo muchos recuerdos y no pude hacer nada, más que reír. – Que hermosa es tu risa, Noods.

- Gracias. – respondí, mientras sentía cómo el calor subía a mis mejillas y me sonrojaba. – Ahora que lo pienso… Desde el momento en que entraste a mi habitación ayer y hasta este momento, creo que he sonreído más de lo que sonreí en los últimos años.

-Eso es muy bueno, pero a la vez es muy triste. – Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, metiendo las manos por debajo de mi larga almohada y apoyando la cabeza de lado para observarme. – Aunque me hace un poco feliz saber que soy el motivo de tu felicidad en este momento.

"_Y siempre_." Pensé para mis adentros, mientras le imite y me puse en la misma posición, por lo que quedamos ambos con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, mirándonos a los ojos.

- Sí… ¿Sabes? Cuando estaba… en el infierno, escondiéndome y tratando de escapar, solo sonreí dos veces. – Le comenté en un susurro. - La primera fue porque recordé unos de esos días en los que hacías cosas graciosas para hacerme reír… Y la segunda…

- ¿La segunda? – Repitió con tono de interrogación cuando notó que me había quedado callada y que estaba levemente sonrojada otra vez.

-Fue simplemente porque recordé tu sonrisa y la forma en que esta se refleja en tus ojos cuando es sincera.

2D hizo un silencio, con cara de sorpresa, pero luego sonrió, justamente de la manera en que lo había descrito yo hace unos segundos.

-Te amo, mi pequeña Noods.

Le sonreí, de oreja a oreja. "_Ojala comprendieras lo bien que le haces a mi vida, lo feliz que soy cada segundo a tu lado y lo valiosos que son los días cuando tú estás en ellos_."

- Yo también te amo, Stu. – Respondí, deseando que supiera que no lo decía porque lo amaba como amigos, sino como algo más. Pero eso jamás se lo diría.


	4. La tarde

**Capitulo 4: La tarde.**

(Aviso: narrado en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de 2D)

Hoy mi mañana fue muy apacible gracias a mi despertar junto a Noodle, pero esta tarde hay algo que me esta volviendo loco. Desde mi última conversación con ella, no he dejado de repasar cada palabra que salió de entre sus labios, pero la frase que no puedo dejar de escuchar en mi cabeza no es suya, sino mía.

"_Le dije que la amo, fue un acto inconsciente, las palabras simplemente salieron de mi boca. Supongo que pensó que se lo decía como amigo, y eso está bien, siempre la he amado como amigo pero… Sé que, esta vez, yo no lo decía con esa intención. Mi mente debe estarme jugando una broma, sí eso debe ser. No puedo amar a Noodle, no puedo. Ella es mi princesa, es mi pequeña e inocente hermanita. Aunque no se veía nada inocente con esas… ¡No, basta, basta, basta! ¡Viejo pervertido!"_

- ¡Ey face-ache! ¿Por qué esa cara? – Dijo Murdoc que estaba sentado a mi lado en el sillón. – ¡EY! ¿Podrías dejar de pensar en estupideces y concentrarte en lo que haces?

- ¿A que te refieres? – Mire hacia abajo, diablos había llenado todo el sillón del living con la ceniza de mi cigarrillo. – ¡Oh, lo siento! Lo limpiaré.

-Estúpido face-ache.

-¡Ey! ¿Por qué el insulto? – Dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas. - ¿Cuál es tu problema con 2D ahora?

Me puse de pie inmediatamente al escuchar su voz, y volteé para verla. Estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y enarcando una ceja, mientras aplastaba con la mirada a Murdoc, que le devolvía la mirada de odio desde el sillón.

-Nada, princesa, solo retaba a este imbécil por estar en las nubes y llenar de ceniza todo. – Dijo al final Mudz.

Noodle, que había entornado los ojos al escuchar que Murdoc la había nombrado con un apodo cariñoso, se acercó a mí mientras su mirada se suavizaba y fruncía el seño.

-¿Toochi, algo te preocupa?

- N-no, amor, solo estaba pensando unas cosas y m-me distraje. No te preocupes.

-¡EY CHICOS! – Gritó una voz que hacía mucho que no escuchaba. - ¡MIRENME!

Todos abrimos los ojos como platos cuando, al voltear la vista hacia la puerta, nos encontramos a Russel parado con los brazos hacia arriba y de nuevo en su tamaño normal. Noods gritó de alegría y fue corriendo a darle un abrazo al baterista que la tomó entre sus brazos y la alzó como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Oh mi hermosa Noods, pensé que nunca podría volver a sostenerte así.

-¿Cómo lograste volver a tu tamaño normal Russ? – le pregunté luego de acercarme a él y darle unas palmadas en el brazo en señal de que estaba feliz de verlo en su estado normal.

- ¡Ah, eso luego, primero a comer!- Respondió Russel y, dejando a mi princesa con la mayor delicadeza posible en el suelo, salió disparado hacia la cocina.

Noodle rió a mi lado y la observe, algo me preocupaba en su semblante. Si observabas sus ojos, parecía ser que, hasta cuando reía, muy en el fondo algo oscuro se removía y no la dejaba en paz.

-Noods…- Le llamé. – Dime algo.

- ¿Qué pasa Toochi? – Me respondió con ternura, alzando la cabeza para mirarme.

-¿Eres… feliz?

- ¿Feliz? – Repitió y frunció el seño nuevamente. - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Solo… tengo una… sensación extraña. – Respondí, lentamente porque no encontraba la forma de describir con palabras la angustia que sentía en mi pecho cuando estaba cerca de ella y notaba la melancolía oculta en sus ojos.

- Yo… estoy muy bien 2D. – Dijo y, al mirarme, dibujó una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

- No hagas eso… - Respondí, irritado. Me miró sin entender. – No me mientas. Acabas de hacerlo de dos formas diferentes, a la vez.

- Pero 2D…

- Ya déjalo, no quiero escuchar más nada salir de tu boca. Si tu propósito es que no me preocupe por ti, pues no lo estás logrando. Ya te lo había dicho antes, si no quieres decirme las cosas, no lo hagas, pero no me mientas más.

Me arrepentí de inmediato por haberle dicho las cosas con ese tono de voz tan agresivo, pero tal vez esa seria la manera mas efectiva de que aprendería a no intentar engañarme de esa forma, así que no le dije más nada y me fui a la cocina a acompañar a Russel.

El neoyorquino estaba sentado a la mesa y al parecer había vaciado la heladera entera. Comía un poco de esto y un poco de aquello, llenando su boca con todo lo que encontraba.

- ¿Me dirás ahora cómo conseguiste volver a tu tamaño normal? – Le dije mientras me sentaba frente y me prendía un cigarrillo.

- "Sdddi" – Me respondió con la boca llena. – "Esdpera" – Alzo las manos en señal de que le dejara tragar para poder hablar bien.

Noodle apareció a mi lado, la observé y me miró triste, luego se agacho para decirme algo al oído.

- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, prometo no volver a mentirte. – Susurró, para luego apoyar suavemente sus labios en mi mejilla, dándome un beso de disculpas, lo que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna de arriba abajo. Noodle se quedó unos segundos en esa posición, prolongando el beso, después se apartó levemente de mí y se sentó a mi lado.

- Bueno esto fue lo que sucedió. – Dijo Russel, que observaba la escena con una ceja enarcada. – Cuando estaba nadando en el mar me topé con un montón de desperdicios tóxicos y accidentalmente ingerí el contenido de una botella que estaba semiabierta. Cuando comencé a sentirme extraño decidí tomar las pequeñas botellas que estaban cerradas junto con esa, porque tal vez alguno de los químicos que había en ellas serviría como cura para cualquiera fueran los efectos que esta provocara en mí. Pero al ver que solo había aumentado de tamaño, se me ocurrió que por el momento esa situación era favorecedora y que me ocuparía de resolver el problema de mi gran estatura cuando ya hubiese encontrado a Noods.

- Entonces… - le respondió Noodle, pensativa. – Todos esos libros de química te sirvieron para saber qué debías tomar para volver a tu tamaño normal.

- Exacto, y casualmente la antítesis de la poderosa droga que había ingerido, estaba dentro de uno de los frasquitos que había tomado del fondo del mar. Aunque no sabía si funcionaría, ya que en los libros decía que los experimentos sólo se había tenido éxito con animales pequeños… Pero bueno, tenía que arriesgarme. – Dijo y volvió a concentrarse en meter la mayor cantidad de cosas comestibles a la boca.

- Eres muy inteligente Russ. – Le dije, asombrado. – Podrías haber quedado de ese tamaño para siempre, si no hubieras decidido llevar contigo los frascos esos.

El baterista asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo más nada, debía de estar muy hambriento ya que probablemente hacía mucho que no comía.

- Bueno, ahora que sé lo que sucedió, me iré a practicar con la guitarra y a darme una ducha. – Dijo Noodle, levantándose de la mesa y yéndose en dirección a su pieza.

¡Noods! – Le dije antes de que cruzara la puerta al pasillo, ella se giró para mirarme. - ¿Te importa si luego voy a hablar contigo?

- No, por su puesto que no D, ven cuando quieras. – Respondió con una leve sonrisa y siguió su camino hacia su pieza.

Volteé la cabeza y Russel me miraba fijo, nuevamente con una ceja enarcada.

- ¿Qué? – Le pregunté al ver que no me decía nada.

- Ten cuidado 2D, veo todo lo que haces y no quiero que la lastimes.

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Solo que quiero conversar con ella.

- Sí, seguro face-ache, solo quieres conversar. – Dijo Murdoc a mis espaldas. – Eres un viejo pervertido, luego soy yo el desagradable.

- Ya cállense. – Dije sin poder evitar sonrojarme porque Murdoc había dado en el palo y esto me avergonzaba mucho. – No quiero nada con ella, solo necesito disculparme porque tuvimos una pequeña discusión. – Russel seguía observándome, serio. – Ah, váyanse al diablo los dos. – susurré, mientras me paraba y me iba a mi habitación en busca de una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.


	5. ¡Ups!

**Capitulo 5: ¡Ups!**

(Aviso: capitulo cortito)

Luego de un rato, 2D se cansó de dar vueltas en su habitación y decidió que este era el momento justo para ir a hablar con Noodle a su habitación. Subió las escaleras con un cigarrillo colgando de su boca, pensando en cómo debía disculparse por haber tratado a su princesa de esa forma tan descortés. Al llegar al pasillo que dirigía a la habitación de la guitarrista, le dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y lo tiró al piso. Se acercó con paso lento a la puerta y desde dentro escuchó salir música. ¿Qué canción era la que estaba sonando? Se acercó un poco a la puerta para escuchar. Dirty Harry, ese era el tema, por algún motivo siempre había sido uno de los preferidos de Noods, junto con Re hash. 2D tocó a la puerta pero no le contestó nadie, volvió a tocar y nuevamente no consiguió respuesta. Se le ocurrió que tal vez la música evitaba que Noodle le escuchara, así que casi sin pensarlo abrió la puerta lentamente.

- ¿Noods? – le llamó mientras entraba a la habitación. - ¿Estás aquí?

No había nadie dentro, pero en vez de retirarse, 2D se vio tentado a pasar para darle una ojeada a su habitación, ya que la última vez que había estado allí no había prestado mucha atención a las cosas que la guitarrista tenía ahí dentro. Pasó por al lado de uno estantes y se entretuvo mirando algunas fotos. Una en particular le llamó la atención. En ella estaban solos la guitarrista y él, ella estaba sentada sobre sus hombros y él sostenía sus manitos en el aire para evitar que cayera. 2D suspiró, esas eran épocas tan tranquilas, se notaba lo pequeña, inocente y feliz que era su princesa en esa foto cuando se hacía un contraste con la Noodle actual. Stuart no podía siquiera imaginar todo lo que ella debía de haber pasado para ahora ser tan diferente, le volvía loco la idea de que su vida había peligrado más de una vez y él jamás había estado allí para defenderla. Soltando otro suspiro, se alejó de la estantería con fotos y se fue a sentar en la cama.

- ¡2D! – Escuchó gritar de repente el cantante, y se sobresaltó. Busco el origen del grito y al voltearse su corazón se paralizo. Parada en la puerta del baño, desnuda, toda mojada y envuelta en una toalla, estaba Noodle. – Yo… yo… no sabía que estabas aquí dentro. – Dijo precipitadamente y completamente sonrojada.

- ¡Oh! – Fue lo único que pudo decir 2D, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, admirando lo hermosa que era su piel, admirando sus piernas, sus brazos delicados, su cuerpo mojado…¡NO! ¿En qué estaba pensando? - ¡Lo… Lo siento, amor! No sabía que te estabas bañando, no escuché la ducha. Mi iré para que te cambies.

- Ah, espera… No. – Dijo Noodle completamente roja antes de que el chico de pelo azul pudiera levantarse. – No hay… No hay problema, me cambiaré… Me cambiaré en el baño y… Cuando salga, me dirás lo que querías decirme ¿Te… Te parece bien? – Terminó la frase retorciendo la parte de abajo de la toalla y mirando hacia el suelo avergonzada.

- Po… - No le salía la voz, estaba completamente idiotizado por la imagen tan tierna y a la vez tan sexy que daba Noodle en esa posición. Se aclaró la garganta. – Por supuesto, amor.

- B… bien. – Sonrió la chica de pelo violeta, y levanto la vista, tímida. – Entonces tomare algo de ropa para llevarla al baño. – Dijo y caminó en la dirección en la que estaba él, ya que detrás de su cama estaban los cajones con ropa. Pero para su mala suerte, tropezó con una pequeña caja de metal que estaba en el piso y calló sobre 2D que a su vez, por el impacto, cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. Ninguno de los dos reaccionó a hacer nada más que levantar la vista para mirarse, sorprendidos y ambos cada vez más y más sonrojados. No fue hasta unos segundos después que ambos advirtieron que algo faltaba. La toalla de Noodle había caído al piso y ella estaba tendida sobre él completamente desnuda. Para evitar que se dañara, en el momento del impacto, 2D instintivamente había puesto sus manos en las caderas de la guitarrista, cuando se dio cuenta del lugar en que estas estaban, las apretó fuertemente contra la suave piel de la guitarrista, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba y golpeaba contra su pecho como si fuera a explotar.


	6. El malentendido

**Sé que muchos esperaban un Lemmon pero les pido un poco de paciencia.**

**Capitulo 6: El malentendido. **

**(Aviso: capitulo en que narran ambos personajes en primera persona) **

**Noodle**

¿Cómo es que sucedió esto? En un momento estoy caminando hacía los cajones donde está mi ropa y de un segundo para el otro, estoy tendida sobre él, desnuda._ "Siento que no puedo moverme… No… No quiero moverme. ¡Me muero de la vergüenza pero no quiero salir de encima de él!"_

Estábamos demasiado cerca. Mis manos estaban sobre su pecho y podía sentir cómo su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y me observaba sin salir de su asombro.

_- _Noodle. - pronunció mi nombre en un susurro. – Yo… Lo siento.

- ¿Po-Por qué? – Le pregunte apenas pudiendo hablar. Sus manos apretaban cada vez más mi cintura y temblaban... ¿O era yo quien temblaba?

- Por esto… - Dijo, antes de hacer algo que solo pensé que haría en mis sueños: cerró sus ojos, acercó su rostro lentamente hacia mí y con delicadeza posó sus labios sobre los míos. Pasaron los segundos y nosotros seguíamos en la misma posición. Luego de un momento de sorpresa, cerré mis ojos y con una mano acaricié su cuello.

El beso era cada vez más apasionado. Sus dedos comenzaron a subir lenta y suavemente por mi espalda, erizándome la piel. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el hombre al que amaba desde hacía tanto, por fin me estaba besando.

**2D**

"_No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo. Esto está mal… Definitivamente está mal. Pero se siente tan bien. Su piel es tan suave y sus labios tan dulces. No puedo evitarlo, Noodle se ha convertido en mi debilidad. Pero… ¿Puedo hacerle esto a ella? Probablemente esté confundida o sienta que necesita a alguien y aquí aparezco yo para aprovecharme de su situación. No… No… Podría ser que de verdad quiero estar conmigo… Pero… Noodle, ella es mi princesita…_"

Flashback

-"¿Toochi?" – decía la pequeña nipona recién salida de una caja de FedEx.

-No, amor. Se dice 2D. – intentaba explicarle el cantante de pelo azul.

-¡Toochi! – Repitió ella con una sonrisa.

- Aaaamm… Bueno… Si, puedes llamarme así pequeña princesa. – Dijo rendido y le despeinó en el pelo a la niña ante él, que sonrió aún más abiertamente.

Fin del Flashback.

"_Diablos, la conozco desde hace tanto. Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos. ¿De verdad soy yo quien merece estar con ella? Claro que no. Ella se merece a alguien mejor, no a un pobre diablo adicto a las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza." _

Flashback

2D estaba tirado en la cama, a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó molesto. Pero nadie le contestó y él se quedó en silencio hasta que escuchó que alguien estaba llorando al otro lado de la puerta. Reconocía el sonido de esa voz en cualquier lado. – Noods. – Exclamó, levantándose de un salto.

-Toochi. – Dijo la pequeña niña, al sentir que abrían la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – Dijo él agachándose ante ella y secando una de las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla. - ¿Tuviste pesadillas de nuevo?

La niña no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Oh, todo está bien, princesa. – Susurró levantándola del piso y acunándola entre sus brazos, mientras entraba a la pieza y la acostaba en la cama. – Puedes dormir conmigo hoy si quieres. – La niña volvió a asentir pero otra gran lágrima cayó de sus ojos. - Ey, no llores más, yo te protegeré.

Fin del Flashback.

De repente lo comprendí, estaba besando a esa misma niña. Estaba corrompiendo al ser más puro e inocente al que había conocido. ¡No! No podía hacerlo, esto definitivamente no estaba bien.

- No. – Dije rompiendo el beso y respirando con dificultad.

- ¿Qué sucede 2D? – Me preguntó Noodle, también respirando agitada. Se veía hermosa, completamente sonrojada y con el cuerpo desnudo lleno de gotitas de agua sin secar. Pero no podía hacerlo, no era correcto.

**Noodle**

- Esto está mal. – Dijo 2D y con delicadeza pero con gran rapidez, me bajó de encima de él y se sentó en la cama, tapándose la cara con las manos. – No puedo hacerlo Noodle, no contigo.

- ¿Qué? – Dije sintiendo como en mi corazón comenzaban a hacerse grietas. "_Te dije que jamás amaría a una chica como tú" _Me recriminó la vocecita desde el fondo de mi mente.

- Lo… Lo siento pero no puedo. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de pararse y salir a toda velocidad de mi habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y me dejo sola en medio del silencio. Miré hacia el reproductor de cd's, el cual al parecer se había detenido hacía unos minutos. Sus palabras resonaban en mis oídos mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. _"Te lo dije, se arrepintió porque eres poca cosa. ¿Cómo podría él amarte? ¿Cómo podría él enfrentarse con toda la oscuridad que se agita en tu corazón?"_ Dijo la maldita voz desde el fondo de mi cabeza.

-¿Enfrentarse a la oscuridad en mi corazón? - Susurré, pero ya no importaba. Ya no había quién pudiera lidiar con ella, porque para ese momento mi corazón ya estaba cayéndose a pedazos y la dichosa oscuridad me envolvía por completo.


	7. La pesadilla y la decisión precipitada

**¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! ¡Cada día me inspiran más!**

**Capitulo 7: La pesadilla y la decisión precipitada.**

**(Aviso: primer parte del capitulo narrada por Noodle, segunda parte narrada por 2D.)**

**Noodle**

"_No puedo hacerlo Noodle, no contigo." _ Esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en mis oídos. Los días posteriores a la noche en que 2D me había dicho eso, habían estado llenos de incertidumbre y angustia. No quería salir de mi cuarto por miedo a cruzarme con él, pero en algún momento debía hacerlo así que luego de estar encerrada por dos días y habiendo agotado cualquier reserva de comida en mi habitación, decidí salir para buscar algo de comer. Para mi suerte, al bajar las escaleras y dirigirme a la cocina solo me encontré con Russel, el cual enarcó un ceja al verme entrar y abrir la heladera.

- Por fin saliste, princesa, pensé que ibas a quedarte encerrada para siempre.

- Eh, si… Necesitaba… Tiempo para pensar en algunas cosas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo el estúpido face-ache? - Dijo Murdoc quien obviamente había escuchado lo que le había dicho a Russ, mientras entraba a la cocina y se sentaba a la mesa.

- ¿Pe-pero por qué piensas que 2D tiene algo que ver con que haya estado encerrada? - Le respondí, y al decir su nombre, automáticamente reviví la escena de nuestro beso, lo que provocó que involuntariamente mi cara se pusiera roja como un tomate.

- Pues es obvio que algo pasó entre ustedes, princesa. - Me susurró, entornando los ojos al ver color de mi rostro. - Ya sabes, no eres la única que no ha salido de su cuarto desde el día en que él "necesitaba decirte algo". - Remarcó la ultima frase con un tono malicioso y dibujando unas comillas en el aire con sus dedos.

- Oh… - Fue lo único que pude decir, eso definitivamente hacía evidente que algo había pasado entre nosotros esa noche. Pero no tenía por qué darle excusas a Murdoc por lo que, luego de pensarlo unos segundos, me enderecé lo más posible para imponerme y me encogí de hombros. - Pues supongo que si algo pasó o no entre nosotros esa noche, eso no es realmente de tu incumbencia. Así que no tengo por qué decirte nada.

- Ey, pequeña ¿Te olvidas de mí? - Dijo Russel a mi lado.

- Lo siento Russ, si me tienes un poco de paciencia, cuando esté lista para hablarlo, te lo contaré. - Le respondí, disculpándome también con la mirada. Acto seguido tomé algunas cosas de la heladera y subí a mi habitación.

Pero no tuve tan buena suerte al volver, porque en medio del pasillo, caminado con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos venía 2D. Me paralicé al verlo pero él aún no me había visto, por lo que me permití observar su aspecto con detenimiento. Estaba vestido con solo un pantalón de jean, no llevaba remera y un cigarrillo colgaba de su boca, pero no estaba prendido aún. Sus ojos negros estaban perdidos, vacíos, parecía como si no hubiera forma de que estuviera realmente conciente de la realidad. En su rostro se reflejaba la tristeza más grande y el verlo así hizo que los pequeños pedazos de mi corazón esparcidos en mi pecho, se estremecieran de dolor. Levantó la vista y al igual que yo, se paralizó al verme. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, mientras una inmensa angustia amenazaba con salir a flote y dejarme expuesta. No podía permitir que me viera llorar por lo que agaché la cabeza, tapándome los ojos con mi flequillo para que las lágrimas no se hicieran evidentes, y comencé a caminar. Al pasar por su lado sentí cómo si de nuestros cuerpos surgiera electricidad, pero esto solo me hizo acelerar el paso aún más. Al llegar frente a la puerta de mi habitación me detuve y levanté la vista para mirarle. No se había dado vuelta y estaba cubriendo su cara con sus manos, como lo había hecho aquella noche sentado sobre mi cama. El recordar eso solo hizo que me angustiara más y me adentré a mi habitación para poder llorar sin que nadie me viera.

Pasaron ya cinco días desde aquel encuentro con 2D en el pasillo y no he vuelto a saber de él. Apenas si salgo de mi habitación en busca de comida y no puedo dormir en paz. Las pesadillas son cada vez más terribles, cada vez más reales, cada vez más letales. Despertar con lágrimas en los ojos en medio de unos terribles ataques de pánico, era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, pero definitivamente no podía sobrevivir más con el hecho de no tener a 2D a mi lado. Cada día era mas difícil levantarme de la cama y encontrar motivos para seguir adelante. Mis noches eran una tortura y mis días un manojo de vacío y dolor. Ya no tenía motivos para seguir, no tenía sentido continuar, y una madrugada la oscuridad terminó por comerme.

Esa fue la noche más fría de mi vida. Desperté luego de tener un horrible sueño, temblaba y luchaba para llenar mis pulmones de aire, tenía la sensación de que mi garganta estaba cerrada y no podía tragar. Debía de estar aún medio dormida porque los demonios y las sombras de mi pesadilla se habían hecho reales y trepaban por los pies de mi cama. Me senté en la cama y abracé mis rodillas al verlos, ocultando mi rostro, deseando que se fueran con todo mi corazón. Permanecí en esa posición por un rato hasta que me atreví a levantar la vista para comprobar que ya no estaban. Sin embargo algo me llamó la atención en la puerta y dirigí mi mirada hacía esa dirección. 2D estaba parado frente a ella, de espaldas a mí, la abrió y se giró para mirarme. "No puedo hacerlo Noodle, no contigo_._" Dijo en un susurro y cerró la puerta tras de sí. "No puedo hacerlo Noodle…" Las palabras se repetían en mi cabeza y la oscuridad me rodeaba, devorándome, haciéndome desaparecer. "No contigo." Cada vez las escuchaba más fuerte. "¡No puedo hacerlo Noodle!" Me agarré la cabeza y la escondí entre mis piernas nuevamente. "¡NO CONTIGO!".

Abrí los ojos de repente y alcé la cabeza, mi habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas y a lo lejos las olas susurraban. Había estado soñando despierta, pero todo había sido demasiado real. No fue hasta luego de unos segundos que note las espesas lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas sin parar. No podía seguir así, no quería seguir así, me sentía demasiado indefensa ante los demonios de mi cabeza y no podía pensar con claridad. Casi como si estuviera inmersa en un trance, estiré mi brazo hacia el suelo y tomé la dichosa cajita de metal con la que había tropezado aquella noche. La abrí y sin titubear saqué el arma que se encontraba dentro. Sabía que ya estaba cargada, así que le quite el seguro y sin dudarlo la apoyé sobre mi sien.

**2D**

-Maldita sea, no puedo conciliar el sueño. - Dije para mi mismo, mientras permanecía acostado.

Esa noche hacía demasiado frío, ni con todas mis sábanas había podido lograr generar calor. Me prendí un cigarrillo y me senté en la cama. Necesitaba aclarar mi mente como fuera y decidí salir a dar un paseo. Caminé por los pasillos sin un rumbo fijo. Mi cabeza le había estado dando vueltas al asunto de Noodle desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo y había llegado a la conclusión de que, inevitable e irrevocablemente, la amaba con todo mi ser. De hecho estaba seguro de que ya sentía eso por ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero simplemente no había podido aceptarlo antes. Los sentimientos de culpa que antes me invadían, se habían desvanecido de a poco, mientras más me convencía de que mi amor hacia ella era real. Mi gran problema radicaba en cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia mí. Ciertamente me había devuelto el beso esa noche. ¿Pero me amaba? Es decir, no como amigo. ¿Ella de verdad me amaba?

Mientras pensaba esto, sin darme cuenta terminé parado frente a la puerta de su habitación la cual se encontraba entre abierta. Suspiré al comprender donde estaba y me dispuse a retirarme cuando el sonido de un fuerte jadeo me detuvo. Observe con detenimiento en dirección a su habitación y me acerqué en silencio. Alguien dentro la pieza respiraba con dificultad, me agaché un poco y me atreví a observar por el pequeño espacio abierto. Dentro, Noodle estaba sentada en su cama, observando con horror algún punto cercano al piso, en cuestión de segundos abrazó sus piernas y ocultó su cabeza, temblando. No comprendía qué sucedía pero por algún motivo no podía moverme para ir a auxiliarla. Ella nuevamente levantó la cabeza, para luego clavar su mirada en la dirección en la que yo estaba. Pensé que me había visto, pero pronto su expresión se hizo cada vez mas dolida y un brillo frenético se hizo evidente en sus ojos, parecía como si no estuviera conciente. ¿Estaba soñando despierta? Terminó por tomar su cabeza y volver a ocultarla entre sus piernas. Esperé, expectante a que se moviera y me sobresaltó cuando levantó su cabeza precipitadamente, ahogando un grito. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin parar, la imagen era demoledora. Por unos segundos no hubo reacción alguna por su parte, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a moverse a mucha velocidad. Tomó la caja de metal que estaba tirada en el piso y la abrió. Me horroricé al ver que sacaba un arma de dentro de ella y con la mirada perdida, le sacaba el seguro y la apoyaba contra su cabeza.

- ¡Noodle, no! - Grité, mientras entraba corriendo a la habitación, rogando que aún no hubiera decidido apretar el gatillo.


	8. Sin ti, mi vida no tendría sentido

**Capitulo 8: Sin ti, mi vida no tendría sentido.**

**Noodle **

-¡Noodle, no! - Fue lo único que pude escuchar. Algún delirio nuevo me hacía creer que 2D estaba en mi habitación nuevamente, pero esta vez venía corriendo hacia mí para evitar que apretara el gatillo. En menos de unos segundos evalué la situación, tal vez alguna parte de mi mente quería lograr que permaneciera con vida y por eso me hacía ver esto. Pero era demasiado tarde, no quería vivir mas con los demonios rondando a mi alrededor, sola e indefensa y sin el amor de mi vida a mi lado.

**2D**

Llegué frente a ella, indeciso sobre lo que debía hacer. Si tomaba el arma de su mano podía accionar accidentalmente el gatillo. No podía pensar con claridad y la desesperación me estaba volviendo loco. Una angustia inmensa se apoderó de mi pecho y sin que pudiera evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

- Por favor no lo hagas. - Supliqué mientras caía de rodillas ante ella, mi cuerpo entero temblaba más y más, conforme el miedo a perderla incrementaba. - Miho, eres todo lo que tengo. - Un brillo de razón apareció en sus ojos al escuchar su verdadero nombre y me observó como si antes no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

- Tú… No eres una alucinación. - Susurró y por fin, gracias al cielo, bajó el arma que había permanecido apoyada en su sien todo el tiempo.

- No, no lo soy princesa, no lo soy. - Dije mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar de mis ojos. - Soy el Stuart real, Miho, soy real. - No sabía qué mas decirle, mi mente estaba bloqueada por el estado de shock, pero me obligaba a mi mismo a ser fuerte y continuar hablándole para traerla por completo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Oh Stuart, lo siento tanto. - Dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo frente a mí, abrazándose a mi cuerpo con fuerza y dejando el arma de fuego olvidada sobre el colchón de su cama. No pude hacer más que devolverle el abrazo. Tenía una mano sobre su cabeza y con la otra la acercaba lo mas posible hacía mí. Ninguno de los dos podía parar de llorar, el dolor ni siquiera nos permitía seguir hablando, la respiración se volvía cada vez más, un trabajo complicado y nuestros cuerpos no dejaban de querer acercarse lo más posible el uno al otro, como si quisieran hacerse uno. - No… No deberías… haber v-visto eso. - Susurró. - Lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto...

- ¿Por qué? - Le pregunté aún abrazado a ella, para nada dispuesto a alejarla de mí. - ¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?

- Estoy tan sola, Stuart… E-Estoy tan perdida. - Se aferró aún con más fuerza a mí, cerrando sus manos en puños, apretando mi remera. - No puedo dormir e-en paz ni una sola noche, no puedo escapar de mi pasado, no puedo escapar de la oscuridad y los recuerdos. M-Me siento tan indefensa ante ellos… No tengo las fuerzas para soportarlo más, ne-necesito que alguien me proteja. - Sollozó contra mi remera. - N-no quería que nadie se preocupara por mí, pero no hago m-más que empeorar las cosas todo el tiempo.

- Ey, mírame… - Le dije al oído y le aparte el rostro con delicadeza de mi pecho, queriendo que nuestras miradas se encontrasen. Pero Noodle insistía en mantener la vista clavada en el suelo. - Miho, por favor… - Finalmente levantó la vista y me miró a los ojos. Su expresión estaba tan llena de tristeza que el verla me lleno el pecho de un gran dolor y provocó que una lágrima cayera por mi mejilla. - No… - Mi voz se quebró pero continué hablando. - No estás sola y no has empeorado nada en todo este tiempo.

- Pero el día que nos besamos…- Quiso replicar, pero se frenó a mitad de la oración y analizó mi rostro con detenimiento. Luego respiró profundo y continuó. - Ese día, te molestaste conmigo por devolverte el beso, seguro te diste cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo y decidiste no continuar…. Y… ¿Y quién te puede culpar? Es decir… ¿Cómo una chica tan poca cosa como yo podría atreverse a besarte?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Le respondí con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Cómo… Cómo puedes pensar que eso de ti, Noods?

- Tú… Sabes que lo soy.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios dices?! - Eso de verdad me alteró ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de ella misma? - Me alejé de ti ese día porque me sentía muy culpable por querer estar contigo. - Me miró confundida y yo suspiré- No podía permitirme hacerle esas cosas a mi pequeña princesa. - Cerré los ojos y con una mano me los froté. - Me sentía una especie de violador o algo así. Pero luego me di cuenta de que no eres más una niña y de que mis sentimientos hacia ti eran mucho mayores de lo que pensaba. - Me detuve un segundo ante su cara que aún reflejaba confusión y recordé lo que hacía unos segundos me había hecho alterar. - ¿Pero cómo puedes pensar que eres poca cosa?

- Bueno yo… - Quiso justificarse, pero no se lo permití.

- Miho… Tú eres la mujer más perfecta que conozco. - Ella abrió los ojos de par en par. - Lo eres… Jamás conocí a nadie que tenga tus gustos musicales o tu asombroso talento con la guitarra… O… Que pueda verse increíblemente hermosa a pesar de tener una cicatriz en un ojo… Pero lo más importante es que jamás conocí a ninguna mujer con tu originalidad, tu fuerza, tu sinceridad o… Tu capacidad para hacer que todos se sientan bien, especialmente yo.

- Lo… ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Miho… - Susurré.- Tú eres lo único por lo que mi vida tiene sentido y yo… - Me detuve… Temeroso de lo que podría pasar luego de que dijera lo que desesperadamente quería que supiera. - Yo te amo. - Sus ojos se abrieron aún más de lo que ya lo habían hecho antes. - Pe-pero no como un amigo, quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón y mi vida estaría vacía si tú desaparecieras otra vez… No puedes… No puedes desaparecer de mi lado, otra vez - Mi voz volvió a quebrarse cuando recordé lo mucho que la había extrañado luego de lo ocurrido en El mañana. - No puedo volver a perderte, me mataría. Por favor, no me dejes sin tus risas, sin tus miradas cálidas y la suavidad de tu piel. - Otra lágrima calló por mi mejilla, jamás había llorado tanto frente a alguien. - Por favor.

- Stu… - Dijo sin salir de su asombro. Bajó la vista hacia una de las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro y puso su mano sobre mi mejilla, limpiándola con su dedo gordo. Ella también seguía llorando, pero a pesar de esto me sonrió. Para mi sorpresa, a pesar de todo el dolor por el que decía estar pasando, esta nueva sonrisa era real. - Yo también te amo, Stuart, más de lo que jamás he amado a nadie. Pensé que jamás volvería a tenerte conmigo después de lo de esa noche, y ese fue… Ese fue el último y más importante motivo para dejar de luchar contra la oscuridad que hay dentro de mí. - No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿Me amaba? ¡ME AMABA! - Pero ahora que me has dicho lo que sientes… Tendré muchísima más fuerza y te prometo que nunca más dejaré que los demonios de mi pasado me hagan caer.

- ¿De verdad… me amas? - No podía creer que ella, repito: ELLA, me amara. Jamás había sido más feliz en toda mi vida.

- Te amo 2D, te amo como jamás nadie lo ha hecho.

Le dediqué una sonrisa llena de júbilo y ella ensancho la suya aún más.

- Eres el amor de mi vida, Noodle. - Le susurré al oído y tomé su rostro con delicadeza entre mis manos, luego lentamente me fui acercando a ella y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Noodle cerró los ojos y me devolvió el beso, que pronto se volvió más y más apasionado.

Ella rió contra mis labios y el sonido de su hermosa risa me llenó el estómago de mariposas. Me paré alzándola entre mis brazos y la acosté en la cama, pero algo me distrajo. Su pistola seguía allí. Ella la vió la tomó con rapidez, me senté a su lado y observé la habilidad con la que le sacaba el cartucho y prácticamente la desarmaba ante mis ojos. Acto seguido la metió en la cajita de metal en el piso.

- Nunca más necesitaré de ella. - Dijo con una sonrisa y algo me llamó la atención. La oscuridad que siempre estaba oculta en sus ojos verdes, había desparecido. Esa forma nueva con la que me miraba, me hizo recordar a la forma en que lo hacía cuando era una niña pequeña y no había pasado en lo absoluto por todo ese dolor. La tomé de la cintura y con una gran facilidad la senté sobre mis piernas, abrazándola mientras la besaba.

Esa noche, luego de mucho hablar, le prometí que jamás volvería a dejar que se enfrentara a sus miedos sola y, mientras le cantaba, la observé dormir con una sonrisa dibujada en la comisura de los labios. Pronto mi voz se apagó y yo también me quedé dormido.


	9. Making love

**Capitulo 9: Making love.**

**(Aviso: LEMMON)**

**Noodle**

Desperté, por la luminosidad que se colaba por la ventana, el día afuera parecía estar lluvioso. Había dormido de maravilla y me sonreí. Los brazos que me rodeaban eran calidos y me di la vuelta con lentitud para observar a mi salvador que dormía con mucha paz. Levanté lentamente una mano y la pocé sobre su suave cabello azul para acariciarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco y le sonreí más ampliamente.

- Buen día, Toochi. - Le susurré y luego besé la punta de su nariz.

- Buen día, amor. - Me dijo luego de hacer un ruido de placer con la garganta. - ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

- De maravilla. - Respondí y me abracé a él, rodeándolo con mis brazos y apoyando mi mentón en su cabeza. - No me alcanzan las palabras para agradecerte lo que hiciste anoche.

- No necesitas agradecerme nada, amor. - Dijo contra mi pecho. - Eres la persona mas importante para mi, no podía permitir que te pasara nada malo.

Sonreí aún más, aunque pareciera algo imposible puesto que ya le había dedicado mis más amplia sonrisa y esta no había desaparecido de mi cara aún. Apoyé mi cara contra su pelo. Nunca había sido la persona mas importante de nadie, el saber que él se preocupaba por mí hacía que un sentimiento cálido surgiera desde mi estómago y subiera hasta mi garganta. Tragué saliva, el deseo de gritar que lo amaba con todo mis ser, se agitaba dentro de mí y amenazaba con salir.

- Eres mi mundo entero, Stuart Pot.

- Tú también eres mi mundo, Miho nadie te amará más que yo nunca. - Respondió y alzó su cabeza para mirarme directo a los ojos.

Nos miramos en silencio por unos segundos y el deseo se reflejó en los ojos de 2D, a la vez que surgía en mí la misma necesidad. Lo besé, primero despacio y luego con más pasión. Sus manos se apretaron contra mis espalda para atraer nuestros cuerpos, mientras las mías estaban aferradas a su cara con fuerza. Pero de la nada, se separó de mí y me observó con la preocupación reflejada en su semblante.

- Noods… Jamás había sentido tantas ganas de hacerte el amor como ahora pero… Hay algo que quisiera saber. - Comprendí a lo que se refería y bajé la vista, sonrojada. - ¿Aún eres… virgen? - Lo miré con el cejo fruncido y asentí con la cabeza lentamente. - ¿Y aún así quieres hacerlo? Es decir… No quiero que hagas nada para lo que no te si… - Tapé sus labios con mi dedo índice y le sonreí con ternura.

- No sabes cuanto aprecio que te preocupes así por mí, pero necesitas saber que nada me haría más feliz que perder mi virginidad contigo. Además… - Me sonrojé otra vez y él sonrió. - Yo también me estoy muriendo de ganas de hacerte el amor.

No necesitó más explicaciones y me tomó por sorpresa al atrapar mis labios con furia, casi con desesperación. Giramos y quedé arriba de él, sin romper nunca el beso. Como 2D anoche se había sacado parte de su ropa para dormir conmigo, lo único que se interponía entre nuestros cuerpos eran nuestras remeras y la ropa interior. Esto hacía que cualquier rose de nuestros cuerpos se sintiera el triple de lo que lo hubiese hecho si él se hubiera dormido con todo lo que llevaba puesto al entrar en mi habitación. Posé mis manos en su pecho y las bajé lentamente hasta llegar debajo de su remera, acto seguido pasé mis manos por debajo y acaricié su sueva piel, levantándola hasta sacársela. Un rugido salió de la boca de 2D y sin previo aviso me hizo girar de nuevo para quedar él arriba.

**2D**

No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Debajo de mi, completamente sonrojada y dispuesta a que le hiciera el amor, se encontraba ella, la mujer a la que amaba desde hacía tanto. La observé en silencio y ella me devolvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa. Tenía miedo de herirla puesto que era su primera vez, por lo que decidí tratarla con la mayor delicadeza posible. Posé una de mis manos en su mejilla y lentamente la fui deslizando hacia abajo, pasando por su mentón, luego su cuello y finalmente llegando a sus pechos. Tomé uno y lo acaricié con cuidado, a la vez que la besaba y sentía cómo su respiración se aceleraba de a poco. Sin romper el beso bajé aún más mi mano y la pasé por debajo de su remera para volver a acariciar sus pechos, sintiendo el calor de su piel aumentando. Un gemido leve surgió desde su garganta y sonreí contra sus labios. Escucharla me volvía loco, pero tenía que mantenerme cuerdo y ser delicado. Para mi sorpresa, Noodle se revolvió debajo de mí y arqueando su espalda se sacó la remera. La súbita imagen de su cuerpo desnudo era hermosa y provocó que el bulto entre mis piernas comenzara a apretarme los boxers.

- 2D hazme el amor. – Susurró Noodle. Y acarició mi pecho para luego bajar sus manos y apoyarlas contra el elástico de mi ropa interior. La miré sorprendido, no esperaba que fuera a hacer las cosas tan fluidamente y sin un ápice de nerviosismo.

La besé nuevamente pero con una intensidad mucho mayor, mientras escuchaba la lluvia caer al otro lado de la ventana. El momento era perfecto y estaba lleno de amor y pasión. Solté su pecho y bajé mi mano, para pasarla por debajo de su ropa interior. Llegué a su clítoris y con mis dedos comencé a masajearlo lentamente. Debajo de mí Noodle se estremecía y mordía sus labios, intentando reprimir los gemidos que se escapaban suavemente como un susurro de placer. Sin embargo ella no se quedó atrás y rápidamente tiró del elástico de mis boxers y me hizo estirar un poco las piernas mientras me los sacaba, sin detenerse tomó con una de sus manos mi miembro y lo comenzó a masajear de arriba abajo, provocando que mi respiración se volviera tan errática como la suya. Me estaba haciendo perder el control y en un brote frenético tire de sus bragas y se las saqué, haciéndola levantar las piernas. Al bajarlas las abrió y me dejó entremedio de ellas. Puse mi mano nuevamente sobre su clítoris y lo masajeé unos segundos para luego poner uno de mis dedos sobre su entrada. Muy lentamente lo introduje dentro suyo y comencé a moverlo de adentro hacía afuera. Noodle no parecía sentir dolor y por el contrario gemía con más fuerza, mientras aumentaba la velocidad con la que masajeaba mi miembro. No pude aguantarlo más y saqué mi dedo, observando con incredulidad lo muy mojada que ya estaba. La hice soltar mi miembro y lo coloqué entre sus piernas, dudando.

- Stuart. – Me dijo con la respiración entre cortada. – Hazlo… Estaré bien. – Y sin dejarme pensarlo dos veces, rodeó mis caderas con sus piernas y me empujó hacia ella, haciendo que mi miembro entrara dentro, sin encontrar nada que se lo impidiera. No me sorprendió que no tuviera himen, años de artes marciales y patadas voladoras seguro ya se habían encargado de hacerlo desaparecer. Pero aún así estaba muy apretada adentro por lo que intenté entrar en ella lo más lento posible, mientras ambos soltábamos un gemido de placer.

**Noodle**

Sentirlo dentro de mí era increíble. En un principio dolió un poco, pero el sentimiento fue prácticamente nulo ante el calor y la suavidad de 2D. Se detuvo un segundo cuando ya estaba completamente dentro mío y poco a poco comenzó a moverse de adentro hacia fuera. Nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse y nuestra respiración se hizo más violenta. Sin embargo era evidente que 2D intentaba tratarme con el mayor cuidado posible y en cada suave arremetida sentía el cariño que tenía hacía mí. La frase "hacer el amor" ahora cobraba significado para mí, esto no era simplemente sexo, era una demostración física de todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

- Aaah Stu… - Susurré en su oído y apreté con más fuerza sus caderas, indicándole que fuera más rápido. Así lo hizo y el placer se volvió increíblemente intenso, tanto que pensé que estallaría. Un cosquilleo comenzó a surgir desde la zona en la que nuestros cuerpos se unían y se hizo cada vez más fuerte hasta que se extendió incluso hasta mis extremidades. Arañe su espalda mientras gemía violentamente. No comprendí lo que sucedía hasta que el cosquilleo desapareció, dejando tras de si un sentimiento de relajación y extrema humedad entre mis piernas. Acababa de tener un orgasmo y 2D estaba sobre mí cerrando sus ojos, conteniendo el suyo puesto que, al sentir el cosquilleo yo había apretado involuntariamente con mucha fuerza a su miembro dentro de mí. Un jadeo se escapó de entre sus labios y aumentó la fuerza de sus arremetidas. Me abrazaba fuertemente y no se detenía. Yo por mi parte había quedado muy sensible por lo que comencé a gritar de puro placer.

Pasó un buen rato, nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a sudar y 2D aceleró aún más el ritmo, tomándome de la cintura con fuerza. Sentí como si su miembro latiera y se hiciera mas grande e instantáneamente lo sacó de dentro de mi y acabo sobre las sábanas de mi cama. Se quedó quieto unos segundos, respirando con dificultad, mientras yo debajo de él observaba mi propio pecho subir y bajar mientras luchaba por regularizar mi propia respiración

.

- Miho… - Dijo cayendo sobre mí, cuidando el no aplastarme. – Te amo mucho.

- Yo también te amo, Stuart. – Dije acariciando su cabello. – Esto fue lo más hermoso que he vivido.

- Pienso lo mismo… - Respondió y levantó la cabeza para mirarme con preocupación. - ¿Te ha dolido mucho?

- En lo más mínimo, Toochi. Fuiste muy cuidadoso conmigo. – Al escuchar esto, me sonrió y besó la punta de mi nariz. - ¿Qué te parece si nos duchamos y vamos a desayunar?

- Me parece una excelente idea. – Respondió sin sacar nunca la sonrisa de sus labios.

Nos bañamos y nos vestimos para bajar a desayunar. Pero antes de que pusiera la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta, un pensamiento golpeó mi cabeza dejándome helada.

- ¿Qué sucede amor? – Preguntó 2D tras de mi.

- Stu… - dije volteándome. – Hicimos mucho ruido… - Me miró enarcando una ceja, sin comprender a qué me refería. – Cuando hacíamos el amor, ambos gritamos muy fuerte.

- Oh no… - Dijo mientras comprendía y empalidecía en menos de un segundo. – ¡Si Russ nos escuchó soy hombre muerto!


	10. Definitivamente soy hombre muerto

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a Noodle-Ndoru y a H1yunkey que son los lectores mas entusiastas del mundo y sus reviews me inspiran a escribir con mas ganas. Muchas gracias!**

**Capitulo 10: Definitivamente soy hombre muerto.**

**2D**

Ambos nos quedamos congelados por unos segundos. Noodle observaba la puerta mientras que yo me mantenía inmóvil a sus espaldas. ¿Cómo podíamos habernos olvidado de no hacer ruido? ¡Diablos!

- 2D… - Dijo Noodle dándose vuelta. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Aaaammm… - Me rasqué la cabeza, pensativo. – Pues supongo que ya no hay nada que hacer, amor. Si Russ no escuchó nada, podremos ocultar el hecho de que estamos juntos para tener tiempo de pensar en la forma adecuada de contárselo.

- Y… - Bajó la cabeza. - ¿Si nos escuchó?

- Pues... Tendré que afrontar las consecuencias. No seria la primera vez que me dan una golpiza y seguramente tampoco la última. – Respondí, intentando sonreírle.

- Oh 2D – Sollozó, abrazándome. – No quiero que tengas que sufrir por esto.

- Está bien, amor. – Le susurré. – Si cada día de mi vida tuvieran que golpearme para poder estar contigo, se los permitiría con gusto.

- Ya, no digas esas cosas. – Dijo y levantó la cabeza para luego darme un dulce beso en la barbilla.

- Todo estará bien. – Le respondí. – No importa lo que pase.

Dicho esto me encaminé hacia la puerta, con ella aún abrazada a mí y nos soltamos antes de abrirla y salir hacia la cocina. Caminamos juntos pero sin tocarnos, para no levantar sospechas.

- ¡Ey chicos! – Exclamó una voz horrendamente familiar a nuestras espaldas, cuando estábamos aún a mitad de camino de nuestro destino. - ¿Cómo están?

- ¡Muds! – El sonido repentino que había hecho Murdoc me había hecho dar la vuelta de un salto. – Eeemm… Bien, estamos bien… ¿Tú… tú como estás?

- Pues… - Maldición, había algo en sus ojos que no me gustaba. Un brillo de maldad distinto a lo normal. – Yo estoy bien, aunque… - Sonrío maliciosamente y me lo vi venir. – Hoy a la mañana, ya saben aproximadamente a las 10:00 a.m. algo me despertó de mi sueño y no me permitió seguir durmiendo en paz.

Pude ver con el rabillo del ojo cómo Noodle palidecía a mi lado y se llevaba una mano a la boca. Murdoc no necesitaba decir más y ahora sí que la situación se había puesto complicada, ya que si Russel no nos había escuchado, él se encargaría de que supiera con lujo de detalles sobre los sonidos que lo habían hecho despertar. Tragué saliva y me dispuse a buscarle una solución a la situación.

- Muds… Necesitamos que no le digas a Russ sobre esto aún. – El maldito bajista sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando escuchó la palabra "necesitamos" y esa misma fue la palabra que al decirla me dejo un completo mal sabor de boca. Significaba que estábamos a merced de lo que él decidiera hacer.

- ¿Y por qué no face-ache? – Dijo prendiéndose un cigarrillo y apoyándose contra la pared del pasillo. – ¿No quieren gritarle al mundo que se aman o alguna de esas estupideces que hacen los enamorados? ¿O es que acaso solo te la estas follando y por eso no quieres que nadie se entere?

- ¡Por supuesto que no es así! – Respondí furioso. – Es solo que no estamos seguros de cómo decírselo para que no se enfade.

- Ah… - Susurró observando su cigarrillo intentando poner cara de pensativo, aunque era obvio que desde hacía un tiempo que su plan para torturarnos estaba bien formado en su cabeza. – Lo que no quieres es que te destruyan a golpes. Ahora entiendo.

- Bien, ya basta. – Exclamó, de repente Noodle, dando un paso hacia Murdoc. En su semblante había mucha seguridad, tal vez ya había decidido cómo contra-atacar. – No tenemos por qué negociar nada contigo, gusano. – Dijo, casi escupiendo la última palabra en su cara. - Si llegas a abrir la boca, te dispararé, primero directo a la entrepierna y luego de verte sufrir, te haré un agujero en la cabeza para que vayas a cumplir tu condena con el diablo, al que seguro ya le debes unos cuantos millones de años de esclavitud en el infierno. ¿Te quedó claro?

- No tan rápido, princesa. – Respondió Murdoc con una frenética mirada que daba la sensación de que sus ojos se prenderían fuego. No sabía por qué, pero en ese momento, me daba la impresión de que Noodle había hecho exactamente lo que él esperaba que hiciera. - ¿Recuerdas a mi pequeña Cyborg? – Continuó, apuntando con un dedo hacia el fondo del pasillo desde el que se acercaba la Cyborg-Noodle. – Fuiste una niña muy mala al destruirla antes de encontrarte con nosotros en la playa. En verdad me tomó mucho tiempo repararla.

- Maldita sea. – Escuché susurrar a Noodle desde donde yo estaba, unos pasos detrás de ella.

- De ahora en adelante, me vigilará día y noche. – Continuó, Murdoc. – Y si en algún momento se te ocurre si quiera levantar un dedo para tocarme, ella será quien te haga un agujero en la cabeza a ti, princesa. – Se detuvo un segundo y me miró, triunfante. – Por supuesto que eso también se aplica a ti, face-ache, aunque dudo que te atrevieras a hacerme algo. – Finalizó y comenzó a partirse de la risa mientras caminaba hacia la cocina seguido muy de cerca por la Cyborg.

- Oh no… - Susurré cuando finalmente nos quedamos solo. – ¡Noodle eso significa que debemos decirle a Russel sobre lo nuestro antes de que Murdoc lo haga!

Noodle levantó la cabeza y se volteó para mirarme confundida.

- ¿Qué? – Respondió, mientras la frustración se apoderaba de sus ojos verdes como rubís. - ¿Por qué?

- ¿No lo comprendes? Murdoc podría llegar a decirle cualquier cosa a Russ con tal de hacerlo enfadar. ¡Si no llegamos nosotros antes que él, le llenará la cabeza de tantas mentiras que para cuando queramos explicarle las cosas, no nos querrá escuchar y me matará a golpes!

- Diablos, tienes razón. – Respondió Noods y comenzamos a correr, ambos rogando que el estúpido bajista no se hubiera encontrado ya con Russel, porque en ese caso ya sería demasiado tarde.


	11. Todo estará bien

**Capitulo 11: Todo estará bien.**

**2D**

Buscamos por toda la casa a Russel sin tener éxito, pero para nuestra fortuna, Murdoc tampoco lo había encontrado. No sé en qué momento dejé de tener a Noodle a mi lado, y cuando me di cuenta de que estaba solo comencé a desesperarme. _"Diablos ahora la perdí a ella también. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde, donde, donde?"_

- Maldita sea. – Escuche decir a mis espaldas y me giré para ver a Muds frente a la ventana, observando la playa.

Me pegué al vidrio y busqué con la mirada lo que él observaba. Sentí que me volvía el alma al cuerpo cuando encontré a mi pequeña princesa sentada al lado de Russ a la orilla del mar.

**Noodle**

- …Y eso es todo lo que sucedió. – Concluí, a la expectativa. Russel no se movía y no había girado la cabeza ni una vez mientras yo le hablaba. Sus grandes ojos blancos estaban perdidos en el mar, en las olas que se estrellaban a lo lejos. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa y me acerqué a él un poco, para posar mi mano en su brazo. - ¿Es… Estás enojado?

Finalmente volteó a verme y se quedó unos segundos en silencio, observándome. Le sonreí tímidamente, esperando que con solo eso, comprendiera lo feliz que era ahora con 2D, rogando que él viera también el cambio en mi forma de mirar, ese que yo había notado al encontrarme con mi reflejo esa misma mañana, en el espejo del baño.

- No. – Dijo finalmente y suspiró. Pude ver con el rabillo del ojo que 2D se había acercado silenciosamente hacía nosotros y ahora estaba a una distancia prudente cómo para escuchar nuestra conversación, pero Russ no pareció notar su presencia. – No puedo estar enojado contigo, pequeña. – Continuó y me abrazó fuertemente con solo un brazo, mientras su mirada volvía a perderse en el horizonte. – Tampoco puedo enojarme con 2D, a pesar de que no puedo creer que alguien sea realmente bueno para ti. Ya sabes que eres como una hermanita menor para mí y mi instinto protector explota cuando algún imbécil se te acerca. Pero él te salvó anoche, evitando que hicieras algo terrible, y sé que te ama de verdad.

- ¡Oh gracias! – Escuché exclamar a Stu a nuestras espaldas y ambos volteamos para verlo. – Russ tenía tanto miedo de que estuvieras enojado. – Continuó, y una inmensa ola de ternura golpeó contra mí cuando comprendí que estaba llorando. – Yo… No sé qué haría si te opusieras a lo nuestro.

- Oh no, Stuart. – Dije parándome y yendo hacia donde él estaba. La imagen que daba allí parado, solo y frotándose los ojos para secar sus lágrimas, lo hacía ver como unos de esos niños que se pierden en la playa y lloran buscando a su madre. – No llores, ya pasó el mal momento. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que sin importar lo que pasara, todo estaría bien? Tenías razón.

- Lo… Lo siento. – Dijo y me abrazó con mucha fuerza. – No sé qué me pasa últimamente que estoy tan sensible. Es que… - Ahogó un sollozo. – Tenía tanto miedo de perderte.

- Ya, 2D. – Dijo Russel y me aparté de los brazos de Stuart con delicadeza, para que hablaran frente a frente. – No puedes ponerte así, haces que me sienta mal. – Puso una mano sobre su hombro. – No podría nunca atentar contra la felicidad de mi pequeña princesa. He visto lo bien que le hace estar contigo. – Suavizo su mirada y podría jurar que en sus ojos había un ápice de melancolía. – Tú le salvaste la vida y no podría estar más agradecido. No sé qué haría si mi hermanita desapareciera de mi vida otra vez. Eres un héroe, hombre.

- ¿De verdad? – Levantó la mirada, ya no lloraba. – Gracias, amigo.

- No, gracias a ti. – Respondió Russ y un flash de maldad cruzó su mirada. – Pero si llego a enterarme de que la haces llorar o si por solo un segundo la haces poner mal, te mataré a golpes.

Ambos rieron, no incómodamente, sino todo lo contrario. 2D le dio unos golpecitos a la mano de Russel que estaba aún sobre su hombro y asintió con la cabeza.

- Jamás haría eso, pero en el caso de que algún día la lastime, Russ, aunque haya sido involuntariamente, iré personalmente a buscarte para que me muelas a golpes.

- Hombre, estás tan mal de la cabeza que no dudo que seas capaz de hacerlo. – Ambos volvieron a reír y me uní a ellos.

La tarde luego de eso, fue muy agradable. Murdoc y la cyborg habían desaparecido y no crearían ningún conflicto por el momento. Desayunamos, a pesar de ser ya pasado el medio día y miramos una película de zombies, los tres juntos. No podía creer lo rápido que se había solucionado todo y lo feliz que me sentía ahora, era un sentimiento agradable, llenaba mi pecho de un sentimiento cálido el cuál pensé que nunca volvería a sentir.

- Bueno. – Dijo el baterista, levantándose mientras se estiraba. – Iré a dormir una siesta. – Y se retiró arrastrando lo pies.

Observé a 2D estirándose también, alzando los brazos. Y le sonreí a su expresión que estaba llena de paz.

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo, al bajar los brazos. – Hay algo que aún me provoca curiosidad. – Volteó a mirarme y me devolvió la sonrisa. - ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrar a Russ?

- Ah… Pues… - Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla y la acaricié. – No eres el único aquí que tiene lugares especiales a los que le gusta ir para estar en paz. Él muchas veces se sienta a la orilla del mar, perdido en sus pensamientos. Noté que lo hacía desde hace ya un tiempo y se me ocurrió que podría estar ahí.

- Siempre has sido muy buena para descubrir los lugares especiales de las personas. – Susurró y pasó una mano por mi cabello. – Recuerdo que cuando estaba mal y me escondía en algún lugar para estar solo, siempre aparecías tú con tu hermosa sonrisa y me levantabas el ánimo.

- En realidad… - Dije pensativa. – Lo de Russ fue más un casualidad. Contigo es diferente. Creo que siempre he sido buena para encontrarte por algún motivo especial. Es como si… mi cuerpo se dirigiese por voluntad propia hacía donde estás.

- Tal vez eso signifique que debemos estar siempre juntos. ¿No te parece? – Dijo sonriendo y plantando un beso tierno sobre mis labios.

- '_Cause you are my medicine, when you are close to me._ – Canté suavemente al separarnos el uno del otro. Y ambos sonreíamos cuando nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse.


	12. ¿Eres algo o alguien?

**Perdón por tardar tanto en hacer este capitulo, últimamente con la universidad y el trabajo no tengo tiempo de hacer nada. Pero bueno, acá está, por fin! **

**Capitulo 12: ¿Eres _algo_ o _alguien_?**

**Noodle**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Russ se enteró de que 2D y yo estamos juntos. Estos han sido los días más maravillosos de mi vida. Stu es el chico más tierno del mundo, por las mañanas me despierta llenándome de besos y caricias, por las tardes siempre tiene alguna sorpresa o algún gesto tierno para mí y por las noches me arrulla entre sus brazos para que mis sueños no estén llenos de pesadillas. Solo hay un pequeño factor que ensombrece un poco nuestros días juntos y ese por supuesto, es Murdoc, o más específicamente, su cyborg.

- Otra vez lo está haciendo. – Le susurré a 2D, que yacía tendido en el sofá y tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi regazo. – No deja de mirarme fijamente, me pone los pelos de punta.

- Ignórala, amor. Es un simple robot sin sentimientos, seguramente tiene la orden de vigilar tus movimientos o algo así. – Me respondió él, muy despreocupado. – Ya sabes cómo es Muds, debe pensar que estamos planeando algo contra él.

- Créeme que intenté ignorarla, pero no puedo estar tranquila sintiendo sus ojos clavados en mi nuca las 24 horas del día. – Dije mientras vigilaba de reojo a la cyborg, que nos observaba, parada contra el marco de la puerta del living. Sentía que, a pesar de la distancia a la que estábamos, ella escuchaba lo que decíamos.

- Por el amor de Satán, te he buscado por todos lados. ¿Qué diablos crees que haces aquí, estúpido cyborg? – Se escuchó decir a Murdoc desde el pasillo y apareció en la puerta. – Creo haberte ordenado que me vigilaras la espalda todo el tiempo, maldita máquina defectuosa.

- Lo siento, no volverá a suceder, señor. – Respondió el robot, bajando la cabeza y poniendo cara de arrepentimiento.

Ese gesto se me hizo demasiado humano y provocó que se me hiciera un nudo en el estómago. Lo que había dicho Murdoc inició un mundo de preguntas en mi cabeza. _"¿No estaba acatando órdenes al vigilarnos todo éste tiempo? ¿Qué hace entonces aquí? ¿Por qué me mira constantemente, si no es para escuchar mis conversaciones con 2D en busca de algún tipo de amenaza contra su creador?"_

- Tendré que volver a revisar tus circuitos para ver qué demonios está mal en tu cabeza, maldita sea. Sígueme. – Dijo el bajista, molesto. Y ambos desaparecieron del living.

En los ojos de la cyborg pude leer algo de tristeza al mirarnos antes irse y el nudo en mi estómago se hizo mas grande. ¿Podía ser que ella fuera _alguien_ y no _algo_? ¿Podía tener sentimientos acaso?

Hace algunos días que no me encuentro con Murdoc o con la cyborg, pero en mi cabeza no han dejado de dar vueltas las imágenes del día en que había visto su forma de actuar en el living.

- Dime algo, Stu. Tú sabes mucho de tecnología. ¿O no? – Le pregunté a 2D, mientras éste tocaba el piano en el estudio de grabación.

- Sí, bueno algo… - Me respondió con la mirada perdida en las teclas de uno de sus instrumentos preferidos. - ¿Qué quieres saber, princesa?

- Emmm… Pues me preguntaba… Si un cyborg puede tener sentimientos. – 2D dejó de tocar y me miro con una ceja enarcada. – Es decir, al fin y al cabo ella fue creada con mi ADN y… Parte de su cuerpo es orgánico.

- Eso es verdad, pero no creo que eso te asegure que tenga sentimientos. – Dijo rascándose la cabeza. – Aunque supongo que es algo posible. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, amor?

- Oh, por nada, solo curiosidad.

Hoy me la he cruzado caminando por el pasillo, otra vez estaba sola y en su expresión no podía leerse más que la nada misma. No me agradaba en lo absoluto, pero algo en mi interior se revolvía cuando la tenía cerca. En un principio pensaba que esto sucedía porque ella se veía igual que yo solo que más joven, pero luego me encontré con que no me disgustaba que se pareciera a mi, me recordaba las buenas épocas. ¿Entonces, cuál era el motivo de que me sintiera tan inquieta cuando ella estaba cerca?

- Oye… - Le dije, luego de haberme frenado en seco frente a mi habitación. - ¿Puedo… conversar contigo?

- ¿Me habla a mi? – Me respondió luego de haber pasado por mi lado y dándose vuelta al escuchar mi voz. - ¿Por qué querría usted hablar conmigo?

- Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte. ¿Quieres… Quieres pasar a mi habitación para que hablemos? – Me miró con desconfianza. – Prometo que no te haré daño, solo quisiera saber algunas cosas.

Dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente entró conmigo a mi habitación y se quedó parada en la puerta, luego de haberla cerrado.

- Eeeemmm… Ven y siéntate conmigo en la cama, no necesitas quedarte parada ahí. – Le dije, un poco incómoda.

Así lo hizo y me miró fijamente, con el cejo fruncido.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – Le pregunté intentando sonar lo más amable posible. - ¿Es que aún desconfías de mí? – Negó con la cabeza pero se mantuvo callada y bajó la vista para mirarse las manos. - ¿Entonces qué sucede?

- No estoy acostumbrada a que me traten como a uno más. El señor Murdoc simplemente me da órdenes y jamás me ha ofrecido que me siente cuando quiere hablar conmigo. – Respondió y pude notar que había tristeza en su voz. ¿Entonces era posible que tuviera sentimientos o solo era una especie de programa que hiciera que simulara sentir cosas para parecer más humana?

- Ya veo…Lo… Lo lamento mucho si eso te hace sentir mal. – Una mirada de sorpresa cruzó su rostro, supuse que tampoco estaba acostumbrada a que alguien se preocupara por cómo se suponía que se sentía. - Yo… Quiero saber algo. – Hice una pausa buscando, entre las millones de preguntas que quería hacerle, una que me sirviera como buen inicio. - ¿Por qué… Me perseguías y me observabas tanto?

- Lo lamento mucho. – Dijo, agachando nuevamente la cabeza. – Sé que le incomodaba que la observase.

- Aaamm… - Sentí un pequeño pinchazo de culpa por su expresión de tristeza. - No, no tienes que disculparte. Solo quiero saber por qué lo hacías.

- Bueno… En realidad no lo sé. – Me miró con sus ojos grandes. – Es decir, creo saberlo, pero no estoy segura. Lo cierto es que, desde que fui reparada, he estado algo… rara.

- ¿Rara? – Repetí. - ¿En qué sentido?

- Sucede que… Cuando la observo a usted siendo feliz, me encuentro a mi misma sintiendo una especie de opresión en el pecho y algo a lo que creo que se le llama "Nudo en la garganta". – Hizo una pausa y me miró con las cejas alzadas. – Jamás había experimentado algo así. He investigado mucho y pienso que… Tal vez…

- ¿Piensas que ahora tienes sentimientos? – Le dije, ansiosa.

- Podría ser, sí. Al fin y al cabo, parte de mi cuerpo es el de un humano. Como lo es parte mi cerebro, el cuál fue creado con su ADN, señorita Noodle. – Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al haber encontrado al fin mi respuesta. – Sin embargo, los sentimientos son algo muy complicado y siempre me encuentro perdida ante ellos. Por ejemplo, lo que siento al observarla cuando está con el señor 2D, creo que es tristeza o envidia, aún no he podido descifrar cuál de las dos. Tal vez sea una mezcla de ambas. – Una mano suya se posó sobre la mía. Su mano no estaba del todo caliente, pero tampoco estaba fría, y su piel no era dura como yo había imaginado. – La verdad es que quisiera poder experimentar todo lo que usted experimenta. – Comenzó a dibujar círculos en el reverso de mi mano. - Al quedarme mirándolos por mucho rato, el sentimiento de opresión en mi estómago desaparece. Ustedes… Hacen que el ambiente se llene de su júbilo y me lo contagian, haciéndome sentir un poco bueno… Feliz.

Para ese momento mi corazón estaba lleno de tristeza y compasión por ella. Como compartíamos el mismo ADN, lo más probable es que fuéramos muy parecidas en muchas cosas, duras por fuera y débiles por dentro. Al mirarla a los ojos, pude imaginarme completamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza y cómo era estar en su situación, tan sola y creyendo que no era importante para nadie. De hecho, yo había vivido sintiendo eso los últimos años de mi vida, antes de que 2D me dijera que me amaba, por lo que ponerme en su lugar era más que sencillo para mí.

- ¡Maldita Cyborg! – Se escuchó gritar a Murdoc desde el otro lado de la puerta. - ¿Ahora donde diablos estás?

- El señor me busca… - Dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Oye, no salgas de inmediato, si sabe que estabas aquí desconfiará de lo que estábamos haciendo juntas. – Le susurré, tomándola del brazo.

Los pasos de Murdoc se alejaron de la puerta y ambas suspiramos a la vez.

- Será mejor que me vaya ahora. – Se acercó a la puerta.

- Espera, antes de irte quisiera decirte algo. – Se giró para mirarme. Hice una pausa y continué. – Si algún día te sientes mal, puedes venir a hablar conmigo. – Sus ojos se llenaron de incredulidad. – Es que comprendo cómo te sientes y… Bueno no somos muy diferentes que digamos. – En su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. – Quisiera que de ahora en adelante nos llevásemos bien, ahora que sé que tienes sentimientos y que creo que te comprendo a la perfección.

- ¿Cómo si fuéramos… amigas? – Dijo en un susurro y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande cuando me vio asentir con la cabeza. – Yo… le agradezco mucho señorita Noodle, después de todo lo que la he hecho pasar...

- No me lo agradezcas, por favor. Y… Bueno, no te preocupes por lo que haya sucedido en el pasado entre nosotras, al fin y al cabo sólo seguías órdenes. – Le devolví la sonrisa y asintió. Acto seguido hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse y antes de que saliera por la puerta recordé que quería decirle algo más. - ¡Ah! Y hay algo más que quisiera decirte. – Ella se detuvo con medio cuerpo afuera y me miró por sobre su hombro. – Puedes llamarme simplemente Noodle, no tienes por qué tratarme de usted… Yo te llamaré… - Hice una pausa y puse un dedo en mi barbilla mientras pensaba. – Te llamaré Cy. ¿Te parece bien? – Ella asintió, mientras en sus ojos se veía crecer la felicidad y cerró la puerta tras de si, dejándome sola en la habitación con un sentimiento tibio en el pecho.


	13. Es hora de que te reveles

**Otra vez me disculpo por tardar tanto. Estoy muy llena de cosas que hacer y realmente no tengo tiempo. Pero bien. Acá está el nuevo cap.! Ah! Quisiera hacerles una pregunta: ¿Ustedes consideran esta una historia que iría en rated T o M? Yo no termino de decidirme y si tienen ganas de dejarme su opinión en un review se los agradecería :D**

**Capítulo 13: Es hora de que te reveles. **

**Noodle **

- ¡Eres una cyborg estúpida! – Gritaba Murdoc en la cocina. – No puedo pedirte que hagas nada. Estoy cansado de que seas una inútil.

- Lo siento mucho señor. – Se escuchó decir a Cy, en un susurro.

2D, Russ y yo estábamos sentados en el living mirando la tele y no pudimos evitar mirarnos entre nosotros con molestia. Estas últimas semanas Murdoc había estado tratando a Cy de una manera realmente brusca y esto hacía que me hirviera la sangre de rabia.

- ¿Lo sientes?- Dijo el bajista exasperado. – Tú no sientes nada, esa frase para ti no es válida. Y no me hagas caras de perrito mojado porque sabes que no funciona conmigo. ¡Eres completamente obsoleta! ¿Qué fue lo que te pedí? ¡Repítelo para mí!

- Usted me pidió que le hiciera la cena y que se la llevara de inmediato a su habitación.

- Exacto… Y ahora dime… ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? – Se escuchó un silencio prolongado y el ruido de un plato estrellándose contra la pared hizo que yo pegara un salto del susto. - ¡NO HICISTE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, EN CUANTO DEJO DE TENER MI OJO SOBRE TI, HACES LO QUIERES!

- Yo… Yo lo sien…

- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE LO SIENTES!

- Esto es suficiente. – Susurré y, ante la mirada perpleja de 2D y Russ, me paré y me dirigí hacía la cocina.

- No lo hagas, princesa. – Me recomendó Russel. – No tiene sentido que te metas ahí. Al fin y al cabo solo es Murdoc gritándole a un pedazo de metal.

- ¡Por supuesto que no es así! – Le respondí, pero no podía enojarme con él ni con 2D por desaprobar lo que quería hacer, al fin y al cabo ellos no sabían lo que sucedía. Nadie lo sabía.

El secreto de Cy había estado bien guardado por mí durante estas semanas, porque ella no quería que se supiera aún que tenía sentimientos. Y al final, no decírselo a nadie, había sido algo bueno ya que nos daba la oportunidad de estar solas y que el hecho de que las dos desapareciéramos a la vez no fuera sospechoso. Siempre que podía escapar de Muds, ella venía a hablar conmigo y nos escondíamos en el lugar ideal para conversar: Melancholy Hill. Esa pequeña colina frente a Plastic Beach siempre estaba oculta entre la niebla y, desde la isla, nadie podía vernos.

- ¡Te desarmaré ahora mismo! – Gritó Murdoc en la cocina y corrí desesperada hacia allí para interponerme entre ambos. - ¿Qué demonios crees que haces tú aquí?

- Esto se termina ahora, gusano. – Dije y saqué mi arma de un bolsillo. La tenía preparada desde hacía ya días, por prevención a esta situación. – Estoy cansada de que la maltrates.

- ¡JA! ¿Piensas que puedes hacerme daño? Aparte no sabes lo que dices, estás defendiendo a un pedazo de hojalata.

- ¡No es cierto! – Grité. – Ella tiene sentimientos y tú los hieres descaradamente todos los días.

-¿Qué? - Dijo perplejo ante mis palabras. - ¿Eso es verdad? – Cy asintió, luego de ponerse a mi lado. - ¡JA JA! Supongo que no es del todo imposible lo que dices, princesa, pero de todas formas no me interesa lo que sienta un engendro como ella.

- Pues, de ahora en adelante te va a interesar. – Dije y apunté mi arma a su cabeza.

- Creo que estás olvidando un pequeño detalle. – Dijo Murdoc y de reojo miró a 2D y Russ que se habían acercado a la puerta para observar. – Ese cyborg al que tanto defiendes, tiene un chip especial que evita que me desobedezca o que permita que me hagan daño.

- Eso no importa, tal vez no has notado que tus órdenes no están siendo del todo obedecidas estos días. – Respondí, dejando que picara el anzuelo. Quería que se sintiera confiado unos segundos más, para observar su cara cuando sucediera lo que yo estaba esperando.

- Un simple error en su sistema, es todo. – Susurró y alzó la vista hacía Cy. – Mátala. – Le ordenó y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. – Está amanzanado mi vida, mátala.

- Yo… No lo haré. – Dijo en un tono tímido mi pequeña Cyborg.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás diciendo, pedazo de… - Pero no pudo continuar porque lo callé disparando al piso, muy cerca de sus pies. - ¿Pero que…? ¿Por qué no me estás defendiendo maldita chatarra?

Sonreí malévolamente al ver su expresión, en sus ojos comenzaba a crecer la certeza de que ahora estaba indefenso. Y así era, hacía ya dos semanas que yo misma había removido el chip de Cy, mientras ella me explicaba cómo debía hacerlo. Al habérselo sacado, me explico que la parte en la que estaba programado que ella obedeciera a las órdenes de su creador ya estaba dañada desde hacía un tiempo, pero la parte en la que se había programado que debía proteger a Murdoc de todo atacante y automáticamente eliminar al opositor, seguía intacta. Por eso ella que quería deshacerse del chip y decidió que debíamos quemarlo.

- Tengo noticias para ti, Mudsy. – Dije en tono burlón, agitando en mi mano el chip prácticamente destruido. Murdoc empalideció y mi sonrisa se ensanchó. – Me parece que las cosas van a ser un poco diferentes con respecto a Cy, de ahora en adelante.


	14. El mañana

**Capitulo 14: El mañana.**

**2D**

Ha pasado ya un mes desde que Noods nos reveló a todos que Cy tiene sentimientos y ahora todo es muy diferente. Por algún motivo, la tención prácticamente ha desaparecido entre nosotros, Cy se ha convertido en la sabia que nos mantiene unidos y la banda por fin volvió a ensayar.

Pero he notado que el ánimo de Noodle se ve afectado cada vez que ensayamos la canción El mañana y decidí que tal vez era una buena idea cerrar ese capítulo de su vida para siempre, pero aún no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo.

- Podrías llevarla al lugar donde se estrelló la isla flotante aquella vez. – Me sugirió Russ una noche, parado frente al refrigerador.

- ¿Pero eso no la haría sentirse peor? – Respondí mientras lo observaba sacar una cerveza del refrigerador y sentarse a la mesa con la botella en una mano y dos vasos en la otra.

- Puede que sí, pero una vez, hace ya algún tiempo, ella me dijo que quería volver a ese lugar para enfrentarse con su pasado, pero que no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte aún. – Respondió Cy, que estaba sentada a mi lado y se paró para salir de la cocina. – Creo que sería duro para ella, pero es lo que necesita desde hace mucho tiempo. – Concluyó y se retiró.

- Piénsalo. Volver a recordarlo todo, llorar por última vez y seguir adelante. – Dijo Russ, sirviendo la cerveza en los vasos y acercándome uno.

- Eso parece ser una buena idea… - Susurré y ambos brindamos antes de tomarnos de una sola vez la cerveza. – Creo que lo haré, Noodle necesita terminar de olvidarse de ello.

.

Miré la hora en el reloj, eran las 7 de la mañana, un horario en el que no me despertaba desde hacía ya… Bueno… muchos años. Pero este era el día y debía de poder hacer el pequeño esfuerzo de levantarme temprano.

- Buen día, princesa. – Dije al oído de mi pequeña Noodle. – Es hora de que despiertes.

- Mmm… Buen día. – respondió ella sonriendo y aferrándose a mi, en la cama. - ¿Qué sucede? – Miraba la hora. - ¿Por qué nos despertamos tan temprano?

- Hoy es un día especial. – Susurré y sonreí ante su cara de incredulidad. – Ya lo verás, es algo que quiero hacer desde hace un tiempo.

- Debe ser muy importante para que me despiertes tan temprano. – Dijo con una chispa de curiosidad en los ojos.

- Lo es…Haremos un pequeño viaje - Respondí, pero me puse serio al pensar en que ella seguro esperaba algo diferente y en realidad esto no sería algo bueno el día de hoy sino más adelante. – Es algo muy importante… para ambos.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Toochi? – Preguntó al ver mi expresión.

- No, es solo que… Nada, te lo diré más tarde.

Nos levantamos de la cama y decidimos bañarnos. Al poco tiempo ya estábamos listos para partir y alistamos las cosas para hacer nuestro viaje. Murdoc había aceptado de mala gana que tomáramos uno de los submarinos y yo me había dispuesto a no temerles a las ballenas que podrían atacarnos, ese día debía ser fuerte por ella.

Luego de varias horas viajando por el fondo del basto océano, llegamos a nuestro destino y al pisar tierra, rentamos un auto y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar donde había caído la isla flotante.

-¿Ahora me dirás a donde vamos? Hemos viajado todo el día, ya se nos acerca la noche. – Dijo Noods, que tenía la ventanilla abierta y mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras sentía la suave brisa en su rostro.

- Sí, de hecho, creo que es el momento preciso para decírtelo. – La observé abrir los ojos y mirarme expectante. - ¿No reconoces este lugar, no?

- Pues… Se me hace vagamente conocido, pero no lo reconozco. – Respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

- Noods… - Susurré, pero las palabras que debía decir se me atoraron a medio camino. "_Maldito cobarde, sé fuerte. Sé fuerte por ella." _Pensé ytragué saliva para aliviar un poco el nudo en mi garganta. – Estamos acercándonos al lugar de la caída.

- ¿A qué te refieres con el lugar de la caí…? – Las últimas letras que completaban su frase, se apagaron de inmediato y en sus ojos brilló la comprensión. Se mantuvo en silencio por largo rato, mirando hacia fuera con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Quería que lo asimilara, que comprendiera lo que sucedería y por qué estábamos ahí, por lo que intenté no decir nada, pero la ansiedad crecía dentro de mí y de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, a la expectativa de que algo pasara. Luego de unos eternos 15 minutos, la vi voltear hacia mí y no pude mantenerme callado por más tiempo.

- Quiero que sepas que no estás obligada a hacer esto. – Casi vomité esas palabras y se atropellaron unas a otras. Ella seguía en silencio y eso me hizo entrar en pánico, pero respiré profundamente y no permití que me viera débil, no ese día.

Realmente no quería que se sintiera presionada pero sabía que, si le hubiera dicho antes de salir que vendríamos a este lugar, ella no hubiese aceptado hacer este viaje.

– Princesa, te he visto en los ensayos, sé que aún no has superado esto. Quiero ayudarte. Cy y Russ están de acuerdo conmigo en que ésta es la mejor manera… In-Incluso Murdoc ha estado de acuerdo. – Hice una pausa y puse una de mis manos sobre las suyas. - Yo… Siento que necesitas desprenderte del recuerdo de ese día… Pero… Pero si ahora mismo me dices que quieres regresar, daremos la vuelta y volveremos a Plastic Beach.

- No… No. – Dijo en un susurro, bajando la mirada. – De hecho creo que tienes razón.

- ¿De verdad? – Respondí, sorprendido.

- Sí, definitivamente es la mejor manera y es algo que quiero hacer hace un tiempo… De hecho, quiero agradecerte.

- ¿A-Agradecerme?

- Por supuesto que sí, jamás hubiera juntado el coraje para hacer esto por mi misma…- Me miró a los ojos y apretó mi mano con fuerza. – No sé qué haría sin ti, Toochi.

El momento se volvió intenso y su mirada, fija en mí, me provocaba ganas de abrazarla. Estaba a punto de besarla, pero me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado. Detuve el auto y ambos nos quedamos callados mirando el paisaje rocoso ante nosotros.

- ¿Estás segura? – Le susurré, analizando su mirada.

- Sí… - Respondió y un suspiro se escapó de entre su hermosos labios. - ¿No, no me dejarás sola, verdad?

- Jamás… No lo haré ahora y no lo haré nunca.

- De acuerdo... Vamos. – Respiro profundo y abrió la puerta del auto.

Ambos nos paramos al borde del gran acantilado. Ella observaba el paisaje y yo la miraba a ella, y a sus profundos ojos verdes perdidos entre los recuerdos. Por un largo rato no hicimos nada más que eso. La paz de aquel desolado lugar contrastaba con los catastróficos sucesos que habíamos vivido en él hacía ya tanto tiempo. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, pero de la nada los ojos de Noodle se abrieron de par en par. Seguí su mirada para observar lo que la había alterado y un escalofrío sacudió mi cuerpo: A lo lejos, en el fondo del acantilado y envueltas en un manto de ceniza y arena, estaban las ruinas de la isla flotante. Una de las aspas del molino, a pesar de estar destrozada, se alzaba aún en pie y algunas de las rayas rojas y blancas podían verse desde donde estábamos.

- 2D – Le escuché susurrar a Noodle a mi lado. Intentó decirme algo pero su voz se había vuelto tan suave y tenue como el viento que acariciaba su piel.

- Disculpa, amor, no te entendí.

- Te pregunté… - Se aclaró la garganta y le dio fuerza a su voz, en todo ese tiempo sus ojos no se habían despegado de aquellas ruinas entre las rocas. – Quería pedirte algo… ¿Quisieras cantar El mañana para mí?

Fruncí el ceño pero asentí con la cabeza y me dispuse a hacer lo que me pedía.

_- Summer don´t know me no more.  
Eager man, that´s all._

Sus ojos se cerraron al escuchar mi voz. La puesta de sol le dio un tinte naranja a todo lo que nos rodeaba.

_- __Summer don´t know me__,__  
__he just let me love, in my sea._

De pronto, los recuerdos también me asaltaron a mí. El rostro despreocupado de Noodle tocando la guitarra y cantando Feel good Inc., mientras yo la observaba irse desde el otro lado del vidrio. La isla alejándose con los helicópteros siguiéndola.

_- '__Cause I do know, Lord,__from you that…__  
__Just died.__  
_

Los disparos, a lo lejos. Mis gritos descontrolados al verlo todo de lejos. La isla perdiendo el control, cayendo. Mis rodillas golpeando el piso al caer apoyado contra la ventana de Feel Good Inc. Desesperado, llorando, sin saber qué hacer.

_- I saw that day.  
Lost my mind.  
Lord, I'll find…  
Maybe, in time,  
you'll want to be mine.  
_

Volví a la realidad al escucharla cantar conmigo el estribillo y la observé. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, y mientras tanto con ellos lo recorría todo, la puesta de sol, las rocas, las ruinas del molino… Y al voltear para mirarme, su intensidad atravesó mi alma.

_- Don't stop the buck when it comes.  
It's the dawn, you'll see._

Money won't get there.  
Ten years passed and now  
you'll flee.  


Ella se paró frente a mí, tomé su mano para acercarla y mirarla de cerca. Mi pecho estaba tan lleno de angustia que no sabía si podría seguir cantando, pero de alguna manera mi voz siguió fluyendo.

_- If you do that,  
I'll be some to find you._

I saw that day.  
Lost my mind.  
Lord, I'll find…  
Maybe, in time,  
you'll want to be mine.  


Ella cantaba conmigo otra vez. La abrasé con fuerza al ver caer sus lágrimas y yo tampoco pude contenerme más. Mi voz se vio afectada por mi llanto, pero yo no dejaría de cantar para ella.

_- I saw that day,  
lost my mind…  
Lord, I'll find._

_Maybe, in time,  
you'll want to be mine…  
_

Ambos nos separamos un segundo, observando el atardecer caer y con él, el fantasma del molino caía nuevamente, envuelto en llamas y dejando un camino de humo tras de sí.

_- Maybe, in time…__You'll want to be mine…_

La isla flotante se estrelló por última vez en nuestras mentes y con una punzada de dolor vi caer sobre ella la bomba desde uno de los helicópteros. Y ese recuerdo convertido en fantasma estaba siendo enterrado tanto en mi mente como en la de Noodle.

___- __Maybe, in time…__You'll want to be mine…_

- 2D… - Dijo Noodle, luego de unos segundos de completo silencio. – Gracias.

Iba a contestarle pero, al esconderse en el horizonte el sol desprendió unos últimos destellos naranjas, los cuales hicieron de su cuerpo y su rostro una completa obre de arte, se veía tan hermosa que me había dejado sin palabras. Era un ángel y en ese momento me sonreía solo a mí. Se acercó lentamente y me besó con ternura.

- Te amo, Toochi… - Exclamó entre lágrimas que no sabría decir si seguían siendo de tristeza. Ese tinte de felicidad que se hacía cada vez mas evidente en su voz, me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y me impulsó a contestar.

- Yo también te amo, mi pequeña princesa.

- …Hay algo que quiero decirte… - Me abrazó con fuerza. - Algo que se me ocurrió cuando te escuché cantar ésa última frase para mí. – Susurró en mi oído. Mi corazón se aceleró porque lo cierto era que esa última frase de El mañana, tenía un especial significado para mí. Representaba la esperanza a la que me había aferrado para sobrevivir todos los años sin ella. La esperanza de que en algún tiempo… Ella… - 2D yo siempre quise y siempre querré… ser tuya.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los míos. Una lágrima de felicidad se escapó de la comisura de mis ojos al alzarla del piso mientras la sostenía en un abrazo que no quería que se terminara nunca.

Sin importar lo que pasara, mientras estuviéramos juntos, la vida sería perfecta.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el final! **

**¡Por favor, dejen Reviews!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta fic, espero poder atraparlos otra vez con alguna historia nueva en un futuro. (Ya tengo unas cuantas ideas!)**


End file.
